


Reality

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 42
Words: 37,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: Chapter 2 to The perfect Disguise.With emotions running high and confessions made. Will this turn out well for Kyouko? Or doom her to a life of misery.
Relationships: Sakura Kyouko/Tomoe Mami
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t even begin to explain how much it’s pissing me off,” she exclaimed wildly. Hands placed upon either side of her cheeks, Sayaka groaned in exasperation. Only through part day and already, her life-force was drained. Pretending to play nice for the sake of saving herself a losing fight, the teen had joined the blonde and her meek companion during lunch-break. Despite herself, she’d worn a happy face and spoke fondly enough to the shy girl. It didn’t matter if she disliked the idea of incorperating Nagisa in their affairs, after all. The elder girl was often stubborn and would keep to her opinions and pursuits no matter if they were wrong or right. If someone questioned or opposed her, hell’s gate would open to drag in the forsaker. People didn’t question the conviction or ideals of the divine; it was common knowledge mortals had obeyed since the beginning of time.

For however terrible it had been waiting on Kyouko’s arrival, it did feel nice to finally complain of the day’s events. Seldom was she detatched from the red-head’s side and experiences were hardly ever disimilar. The chance to tell a story unknown to her closest friend was a rare and appetizing treat and one that she enjoyed quite well. Even if Mami’s pet had collapsed what benevolence she’d felt at the start of the day, at least exhausting her thoughts was relieving. “I swear, it’s gonna drive me crazy if I have to endure anymore. It’s like, we get it Mami, you want to change the world or whatever. Does it have to be wrapping that kid’s psychological wounds? A charity would be far better!” she whined, rolling her eyes girlishly and stomping her foot into the grass underfoot; a small tantrum in the heat of emotional dismay.

“But even that isn’t half as confusing as noticing you in Mami’s bed this morning!” she continued, hardly taking a breath between words, her eyes wide with vast intrigue. Placing her hands atop either of the red-head’s shoulder’s, Sayaka shook the other slightly, rocking her back and forth as though it might shake answers out of her. “Don’t tell me you let what I said get to you and now, you’ve gone and done something stupid?” she pestered, her brows narrowed in worry. “And don’t just blow me off because I know, probably better than Mami herself, what it means when you look at her the way you do. You never sleep in her bed when we stay over, so something significant took place.” Taking a small, retreating step, Sayaka looked to the other in wait. Worrying of her friend’s emotional state, the bluenette gnawed at her lip anxiously. “I just don’t feel like investing yourself would be very good is all,” she offered with a small smile.

Somewhere in the distance, the bell rang.

Listening to Sayaka prattle on about this mornings events. Kyouko was somewhat relieved she skipped morning classes to sleep in. Not that she didn’t want to wake up and walk with Mami and talk about last night. But being accustomed to sleeping in til close to noon was what Kyouko was use to. The extra hours actually giving her time to think and rest for any hunting trips later. And raiding Mami’s fridge of leftovers.She practically cleaned out their haul of grief cubes cleansing her soul gem. But for the most part had she been there she probably would of gotten more defensive on the twerp being around. Her jealousy was what had caused last night to transpire along with Sayaka’s words. And seeing the very thing that had made her that way would probably end with some argument and probably blowing her cover as a magical girl to scare off the kid. Which would land her in more trouble with Mami.

“Mami’s just being Mami is all..”Kyouko said.

Kyouko irked. She had hoped she could of talked to Sayaka about last night with Mami being present. After all Mami was the blabber mouth when something good happened to her. Every hard test she aced they never heard the end of it. Plus Kyouko didn’t know if telling Sayaka or anyone for that matter was what she wanted. 

Being shook by her friend Kyouko would need to play innocent til she knew of Mami’s decision on the matter. “I didn’t do anything stupid!”Kyouko snapped trying to play it off. “We just…talked and fell asleep that was it…”Kyouko lied.

Kyouko crossed her arms a bit. She felt bad lying to Sayaka of all people. But hearing this kind of stuff from Mami was better than her explaining stuff. Kyouko would most likely just say what it was and want to play it off as no big deal. “Sides Mami has her time fixated on the brat….she wouldn’t even notice anything if it bit her in the ass.” Kyouko said with a forced laugh.

Fearing she’d be caught out of her lie. The bell rang. Saved for now. “Sides…not like I have a chance anyway…”Kyouko said quickly walking past her friend. There was some truth to that. Kyouko even after last night, still felt she didn’t have a chance. That Mami’s heart would be swayed to someone else or even someone who could offer her more than what Kyouko could. But for now she would have to bury such thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

If anything, Kyouko’s deflection was weak and conjured further inquisitions of her vague night. Responding to the other’s defensive temperament, Sayaka Miki rolled her eyes, feeling cheated by such a disappointing response. Although she should have guessed that the other girl would refuse to divulge any more than scraps of information, Kyouko’s transparency provoked her. The lie tasted bitter, and it left a sharp pain in her stomach.

The three of them were so tightly knit that secrets and deceit never factored in. There wasn’t any room for shade in their exponential friendship which shone brighter than any blaze. Love was the power which bound them to one another. Love and trust. That was the way it worked; it was the only way they /could/ work.

Perturbed by a slew of confusing emotions, Sayaka then scoffed and turned her head away. The ground was a far easier place for her gaze to fixate upon. The emotion etched upon Kyouko’s face told far more than she’d ever verbally convey. It was too much for too early in the day.

“Well when ya say it like that, I know you’re lying,” she quickly retorted, her tone dismissive and voice hushed. Fidgeting with her book-bag momentarily, the blue-haired teen hesitated before chasing after her friend, steps hastening as she strove to keep up.

“How does, "Mami just being Mami”, even make sense?“ she questioned flatly, moving close towards the other as they continued down school hallways. "Cause I don’t think she’s ever once invited me to sleep with her.” Shaking her head, Sayaka sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a fleeting moment of darkness. The pursuit to obtain more knowledge of prior events seemingly futile. Bringing it up apparently, hadn’t been a good idea. “And what’s it supposed to mean that, "you don’t have a chance”?“ she questioned, perhaps a bit too loudly; her voice carrying fluidly down the empty hall. "So you’re admitting to liking her?” Snickering fakely, Sayaka began to distractedly worry her bottom lip between her icisors. The significance of what Kyouko was hiding festered anxiety within the bluenette’s writhing gut. “I always knew it,” she muttered. “You deny it when I tease you for being so obvious. How the hell did it take you three years to admit that you’ve been struck by cupid’s arrow? With the way you eyeball her sometimes, I thought for sure you’d have caved by now,” she continued to hectare, her voice lowering as they passed a rather cross looking teacher; his eyes fixated upon them until turning a corner.

“I mean shes just being who she is..I guess..”Kyouko said stretching putting her hands behind her head as she walked. There was no doubt Sayaka would see through her lie. Not that she thought she’d fall for it anyway. 

Kyouko irked a little. “What are you implying?” Kyouko questioned getting defensive. “If you wanted a sleep over with her you could of asked. Not like sharing a bed with someone is special or anything….” Kyouko said raising her voice a little. Maybe it was different for Sayaka but Kyouko was accustomed to sharing a bed when her sister was still alive. Even with sharing the bed with Mami last night didn’t hold some special first place trophy. Just meant they were comfortable enough to get to that point.

“You heard what I said..”Kyouko said glancing off at the hallway walls. She could feel a slight blush on her face but that would just give Sayaka more fuel to her inquisitive pursuit to the truth. Kyouko stopped briefly. “I’m not admitting anything!”Kyouko said before walking alongside her friend again. Maybe Kyouko hadn’t taken into account Sayaka practically could read her like a book. A book that right now was wide open.

Kyouko sighed. There was no use keeping up the charade if Sayaka was going to obliterate any defensive lie or comeback. Dropping her arms, Kyouko tugged at her school uniform. Trying to do anything from keeping her from just saying everything right here in the hallway, with about a couple hundred ears listening by now. Kyouko held her left arm. “The hells that mean..you know what happened between us. It’s not like I can just walk back in and everything go back to how it was. And start back up where we left everything. Took you and me a while to get along. With Mami its ten times as worse trying to fit back in.”Kyouko said glancing off. “I’m not the same little kid I was when we were together, I don’t believe in that justice crap like you two do anymore. And because of that, I’m always butting heads with her on that. I’m surprised she hasn’t got sick of it and kicked me back to Kazamino.”Kyouko said.

“Things change ya’know. Last thing I want to do is have Mami hate me or tell me to get lost. She got mad when I didn’t like she was training you. So I didn’t say anything.”Kyouko said letting go of her arm. 

“Mami’s the last person I want to lose. So I admit i was selfish and …I didn’t want to lose her to someone else again. So I…” Kyouko paused. “talked to her last night.” Kyouko confessed. Kyouko waited with held breath on her friends reaction. She was expecting Sayaka to start laughing that the Great Kyouko Sakura. Could be chicken shit when it came to emotions and =feelings. Especially now that she was vulnerable to any form of teasing.


	3. Chapter 3

Scratching idly at the back of her neck, Sayaka exhaled slowly and reduced her pace, continuing down the hall marching small, calculated steps; her tempo, leisurely and sluggish. Already, they were upon the cusp of reaching class. What little time they had before arriving at the math hall was hardly enough to discuss matters far more pressing than some trivial lesson on geometrics. The importance’s of education nil when contrasted against the gravity of their current situation.

Pursing her lips and folding her arms tight against the flat of her chest, the bluenette stopped just short of the adjacent corridor and turned her backside to the wall; her hand reaching out in attempt to stopper her companion’s proceeding. A contemplative groan tumbled from slender lips as she rested her head to the plaster and looked to the ceiling, brows narrowed in thought.

“Well, you’re certainly waging war if you choose to oppose Mami on her ideals,” she mumbled, knowing far too well of the elder girl’s tenacity. The blonde, fastened to acting the role of martyr, stood vigil, cemented to her ethics and principles. Forever invested in playing saint, swaying Mami’s view would always prove futile; especially when her mind had been decided. Even if her closest friends were to argue, the blonde’s moral-code would never bend to the will or insight of others. It was always what Mami thought was best. Nobody else’s opinions held substance in the light of the golden-girl’s own, altruistic beliefs. Similar to Kyouko, Sayaka tried desperately to keep quiet and placid when it came to matters concerning Mami Tomoe. It was why she had so wisely chosen to keep her opinions capped in regard to that foolish, meek child, Nagisa.

At the red-head’s admittance, envy roused within the bluenette’s belly; her mouth curling to fashion a frown as she vaguely listened on. Kyouko’s desperation to keep Mami’s attention centered on herself rather than others was substantial proof of the red-head’s insatiable attachment to the elder girl. Though Sayaka too favored the blonde, she couldn’t help but grimace, her cheeks hot and heart gibbering wildly. In light of Mami’s saintly glory, she couldn’t hold a candle. The blonde, despite her attention-seeking and self-glorification, still had managed to bind Kyouko’s heart. All too obvious now was just how deeply the red-head’s infatuation stemmed. Seemingly, so desperate that she’d try whatever means necessary if it kept the elder girl’s spotlight trained on her. Though disheartened, at least she knew that Kyouko’s adoration for the blonde would unlikely waver.

‘Mami’s the last person I want to lose.’

Scowling, the bluenette fought to keep her opinion’s contained. “So then, her holding you this morning, you two in the same bed,” she said slowly, “it all actually did mean something, huh?” Without properly thinking she added, “At least to you.”

Blowing a hot, bout of air from between her lips, Sayaka rubbed the back of her neck, grasping at straws for the positives of their current circumstance. “What exactly did you tell her then?” the teen pressed, finally looking to meet Kyouko’s deep gaze. “I don’t know what good it could have done because we’re still in the same damn mess,” she finalized bitterly, rolling her eyes and inhaling deeply. “God,” she mumbled, her throat swollen with emotion, “you did do something stupid, didn’t you?”

Kyouko scowled. “She’s not told you. So it obviously means nothing…”Kyouko said. As hurtful as it sounded its what she couldn’t help but feel. The fact that Mami had made no indication to Sayaka of anything. Meant she was either second guessing or didn’t want to say anything so that it never happened. Mami hadn’t said anything to her this morning before leaving or even sent a message to her phone. So the obvious answer was clear. But still some part of her had hope. Hope that everything would be alright and work out in the end.

“Why would I tell you what I said to her. You’ll just tease me and tell me how stupid I am at this kind of stuff.” Kyouko said crossing her arms. “Besides if you want that kind of information go to her yourself for that. Betcha both would have a grand old time laughing at my stupidness.” Kyouko said sounding a little hurt. “Oh Kyouko did this stupid thing. Kyouko did that stupid thing.” Kyouko mocked trying to imitate both Mami and Sayaka.

Kyouko tsked walking away from Sayaka. This was entirely the reason she didn’t want to say anything. It always came back as something stupid she did. As Kyouko passed a fire alarm she used her magic to pull the lever down having the alarms sound. Students and teachers now rushing out of classrooms in fear of an actual fire happening. Kyouko smirked glancing back at Sayaka with a cocky grin. If they wanted stupid Kyouko actions well they got one.


	4. Chapter 4

Growling audibly, Sayaka pushed herself away from the wall, irate now that Kyouko’s abrasiveness manifested. “That’s not what I meant by stupid,” she seethed, hollering after the red-head as she continued down the hall. It wasn’t that the temperamental girl’s emotions were stupid; if anything, Sayaka appreciated that talking to Mami over sensitive matters required a good deal of courage and despair. Such tenacity was lost on her despite how she strove for the same gallantry Kyouko exhibited. However, noble as it theoretically was to speak of such things, admitting those emotions, provoked by a blistered pride and ego, had been a misstep. Obvious enough to the both of them, Mami Tomoe seemingly was indifferent of such sentiments. Despite speaking with the blonde several times that morning, the elder girl said nothing of the previous night’s milestone. If anything, the golden-haired enchantress appeared troubled and distracted; as if she had an internal war waging within her. Though Sayaka had thought nothing of it at the time, now it appeared clear that the blonde’s thoughts had been preoccupied with contemplation over the incident.

Letting the warm water of the sprinklers above pour over her, Sayaka stood firmly in place, her hands curled into tight fists as she watched Kyouko make a spectacle of herself; the red-head, grinning maliciously as terror-struck teens fled from their rooms in search of safety. Tripping the alarm had been bold, but it wasn’t as if the other girl would be reprimanded. The light that momentarily flickered, the spear-wielders magic, would leave no trace of prints. However, school cameras were watching and if the police required video surveillance of the halls, they were the only two within yards of the water-trigger. When provoked, Kyouko was liable to act even more foolish than was typical of her.

Unyielding, Sayaka brushed water away from her eyes, her blue locks soaked and sticking to her forehead as she continued to watch her friend for any further hint of disturbance. If the red-head was going to throw a fit, she’d fight to contain it. Kyouko was already in enough trouble with the school for cutting class so often. If this was discovered, the other girl would surely face expulsion.

“How odd it is that you two would be here,” a gentle voice said, carrying smoothly through the commotion of terrified students and teachers. Placing a palm upon the curve of Kyouko’s shoulder, Mami squeezed lightly, notifying the red-head of her presence so as not to alarm her too heavily. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two were having a spat?” she asked, knowing full well the answer. Inquisitive eyes flickered from one girl to the either as she analyzed the scene; both appeared positively irate. “Either that, or your desire to miss class has reached some sort of landmark, Kyouko.”

Kyouko turned facing Sayaka. Oh how she was just itching for the hallway to be cleared out to go toe to toe with Sayaka like old times. Whenever they fought, a little fight always seemed to clear things up. But given they were in plain sight. Kyouko was slightly tempted to block off the hallway and door entry ways just to get a few hits in. But that intent quickly went away when Kyouko heard Mami. Of course, the entire reason things were escalated like this had to come charging in to save the day. Kyouko tsked shaking Mami’s hand off her. “Nothin’ like that….” Kyouko said. School was never Kyouko’s favorite place anyway. She hadn’t been for so long. And all the catch up work she had to do was driving her nuts. No matter how many times Mami or Sayaka tried to teach her. Kyouko just wasn’t interested. And as many boring uneventful days as it was. Kyouko did always mention something to liven things up would be something to see. Kyouko glanced off at the wall. No doubt Mami was going to let them both have it for causing something. But this time she wasn’t feeling like taking the fall for this one. 

“Sayaka just looked like she needed a shower is all..”Kyouko said nonchalant walking around Mami taking a few steps kicking up water that was filling the floor from the sprinklers. Acting carefree as if this wasn’t even her fault in the matter. “But I guess so did everyone else..”Kyouko said with a smirk.

Regardless if she went down for the matter either by the school or Mami at least she was going to have fun with it while she could. After all if this is how everything was going to be now. She expected to have it go her way or not go along with it at all. Glancing back at the two she smiled. That up to no good smile that both knew she’d be dragging them down some sort of hell. And both would pay for.


	5. Chapter 5

As if burned by Kyouko’s irate tone, the blonde gently hissed and took a few, calculated steps backward. Brows narrowed and arms crossed tight across her chest, a sarcastic laugh tore from her throat; laden with irritance. “Sayaka needed a shower, Kyouko?” she questioned sourly, angling her head to better soak in the image of Sayaka Miki, flushed with what she assumed was anger, her clothes sogged from rusty pipe-water. It was therein no question that they had been arguing over some trivial matter; not that it was ever a secret. The two were always breeching normalcy and delivering dramatic reactions for only the most foolish of situations. “Seems like you two need lessons in behaving like civilized people rather than children,” she offered cooly, irking a brow and clicking her tongue against the backs of her white, front teeth. Honestly, she didn’t know how they managed to conjure such trouble just betwixt the two of them. “Yesterday it was the hunt and today, you’ve decided to drown out the school?” Chuckling darkly, she added, “This is an exciting week for you both, isn’t it?”

Writhing within, anger began to boil, pooling up and bubbling until the heat had settled in her chest. Unbeknownst was Kyouko’s reasoning for acting so boorish and rude, and despite her lack of understanding, Mami Tomoe grew heated. It wasn’t the trigger of the alarm, nor the bickering between her two friends that warrented this animosity, but Kyouko’s attitude that foddered the blistering annoyance. Unused to others acting rudely to her, the red-head’s insulting behavior roused the beast laying dormant within. That they had fallen asleep happily beside another and only hours later, fighting for the hundredth time, was proof enough of their incompatibility. If it was the previous night that ellicited such unruly behavior from her friend, the situation was more problematic than she’d initially anticipated it to be. Approaching Kyouko in a gentle manner misfired. If the other girl was unwilling to handle things in a respectable, kindly manner, Mami would bite back.

From her left side, the blonde heard Sayaka groan and turned to watch as the other girl readjusted her backpack and wiped at her clothes in a futile attempt at drying herself; the bluenette, mumbling indecipherably as she mused.

“Have you got something to say, Sayaka?” the blonde curtly pressed as the bluenette began to shuffle away, dragging her feet through the puddles which ghosted the flooring.

“I’m going!” the teen shouted back, unwilling to look at either of her friends now that things had gotten so tense. It wasn’t worth fighting, at least not here; not with the eyes of peers and teachers to gorge on their activity. “If KYOUKO,” she started, perhaps too loudly, “wants ta apologize to me, I’ll be waiting at home. But I’m not hangin’ around. Class may as well be cancelled anyway,” the bluenette finished with a shrug, her eyes downcast and throat swollen with outrage. The already horrible day had escalated and unable to handle her emotions, she required escape.

Huffing as the bluenette began her departure down the, now desolate hall, Mami then looked to Kyouko, refocusing her attention on the one who required the most of it. Cold now that the water had stopped spouting and soaked to her core, the blonde shivered and bit gently at the corner of her mouth to quell any chattering. “Well, I don’t see why a tantrum was necessary,” she murmured softly, her voice inaudible to anybody but the younger girl. “And from what I can gather, you probably do owe her some sort of apology.” Shaking her head like a disappointed mother, Mami exhaled before letting her arms fall lamely to her sides. It truly was an exhausting job looking after her friends when they were so prone to destruction and lunacy. “Stop acting like a jerk, Kyouko. It’s truly unnecessary. Especially when we’re at school and people are watching,” she added, ignoring the fact that there wasn’t anybody around the vicinity.

Kyouko rolled her eyes as Sayaka stormed off. “I’ll apologize when Kyuubey flys…”she muttered. Really it was Sayaka who should apologize to her. But Mami would probably coax her into being the better one and saying sorry first. But that wasn’t happening anytime soon. But now she had to deal with Mami. 

Reaching down lifting her shoes off that had filled with water Kyouko dumped what water she could from them ignoring Mami’s presence for the moment. She was practically soaked. Her hair plastered to her back and her out fit clinging to her. Slipping her shoes back on making squishing sounds now that her knee high socks were completely soaked Kyouko finally acknowledged Mami was there. “ Oh if you wanted a tantrum. Then I’ll go blow up the science room…” Kyouko said as if dead set on the intent to do so. “And no I’m not apologizing for my stupidness.” Kyouko growled hurt apparent in her tone.

Kyouko glared at the blonde. “Oh sorry I forgot your imagine is more important to you than anything. Next time I’ll plan on causing mayhem when others aren’t eyeballing your every move.” Kyouko mocked. Mami and her saintly imagine was something Kyouko greatly disliked. It was if she couldn’t sneeze without tarnishing her reputation. “Afraid someone will see you in a bad way for once? Maybe even think your not so nice after all?” Kyouko taunted. “Is looking good for others really that important to you?” Kyouko asked.


	6. Chapter 6

As Kyouko continued ranting, the blonde could feel what little patience remained quickly snap away. The younger girl’s tone stung viciously; malice and intent to harm laden heavy upon the curl of her tongue. Words, so unabashedly callous, fluttered between her lips with such tenacity that Mami recoiled from the spiteful blows, her cheeks blotched rouge as the last of Kyouko’s rage washed over her.

“This,” she started cooly, her words escaping in a low hiss, arms lifting to motion at the one standing before her, “is a tantrum, Kyouko. Raising hell in the science room would only corroborate my point!” she added, soft hands curling into small fists at her sides. What reasoning Kyouko had for her temper mattered nil now that the red-head had instigated and prodded so brutishly; her intent to soothe the younger girl vanishing along with any serenity she’d posessed moments before Kyouko had turned on her.

“You’re not acting any better than a toddler who’s toy has been snatched away! Only, a toddler is less detrimental to their surroundings and friends than you are!” she added, turning on her heel and directing herself away from the other.

Aflame with unbridled anger, Mami growled under her breath and pulled at her purse, ignoring Kyouko for a moment’s time. Simply looking at the red-head made her want to reach out and swing the palm of her hand across her smug face. How she found any of this amusing, perplexed the elder girl to no end and evoked anger she wished to quell. It was forever her intent to capper any unseemly emotions that bested others; displayment of only the purest intent was something the blonde often strove to attain. However, Kyouko posessed the keen ability of unraveling her self-restraint.

Any chance of winning this battle was now but the smallest. Already, the red-head had inflicted damage and the suddeness of the attack had left Mami battling for a response. Caught between running off or spitting back, the blonde continued to distractedly fumble with her purse, finally pulling out a black hair tie. Holding the elastic between her teeth, the elder girl began to fuss with her soaked mane, lifting, twirling and tightening tresses of gold until a rounded mound sat atop her crown. Holding her hair in place with one hand, the other moved swiftly to secure the bun. Sighing deeply, the blonde cleared her throat before turning back; feeling pehaps a bit better now that her shoulders were free of cold, wet strands.

“So what if it pleases me, Kyouko?” she slowly began, taking small, methodical steps towards the red-head, eyes colored gold fighting to attain attention. “So what if I enjoy dressing nice? It isn’t as if it effects you at all. Yes, it makes me feel good to look pretty and yes, the attention of other people is quite the reward for my efforts. But don’t you dare make this about me because I’ve said nor done anything to deserve your scorn.” In a bold and quick attempt to silence any further outburst, the blonde pushed to the tips of her toes and pressed the curve of her lips fleetingly along the other’s jawline. Holding the kiss for a second’s lapse, the blonde then rotated away rolling her eyes as she took her first, retreating step. “Perhaps next time, you’ll stop yourself before you say something cruel,” she offered, her voice even and flat. “And so we’re clear, I’m quite furious. Whatever act you’re playing is entirely uncalled for and juvenile.”

All of Kyouko’s anger and frustrations seemed to want to bubble to the surface. She hadn’t been this angry in a long time. Not since the very day Mami and her parted ways. Kyouko’s throat seemed to run dry keeping her from spilling any other words that could cause more harm then good. A painful ache started to set in her her chest. Breathing seemed a little harder. She balled her hands into fists at her side. Why did everything backfire on her. Why did she always seem to end up on the wrong end of everything. Her every move or word always ending in mockery to others. What exactly did she do to have such a curse to have everything go wrong in her life. Why was it always her against the world. Kyouko tried to swallow finding it difficult. It felt like a lump had settled there.

Watching Mami fiddle with her hair Kyouko seemed to slowly calm down. The heat of the moment finally at its end. Though the high emotions still hung in the air. Kyouko trembled reeling in from the high of her anger. She let things get to her too much. She was always over thinking always seeing the worst of things first. Now it had really done its part. Sayaka was mad at her and Mami was just as furious.

Kyouko took a step back as Mami approached her. Fearing the blonde would hit her she braced herself for some kind of impact to her face. The anger once apparent on her face replaced with confusion as Mami kissed her. The tightness in her chest seemed to hurt more when Mami finally pulled away. Kyouko looked at Mami. Her head was spinning. She couldn’t make sense of any of this. Mami’s actions conflicting with what Kyouko expected in her head to happen. Her confusion turned to fear as Kyouko took a small step away from Mami.

This was all her fault wasn’t it. She really did something stupid. Kyouko went to say something but nothing left her lips. The pain in her chest was making it harder to breathe again. Surely she would start hyperventilating at any moment from the pain. Kyouko could feel her eyes water. Kyouko blinked feeling something run down her cheek and reached up wiping it. Was she crying? Hurt, Confusion, Anger it was like being hit by all three at the same time. And the one person who could calm that storm. The one person who could calm her down in a fit of rage. Was mad at her. And probably wouldn’t help her this time. Kyouko gritted her teeth turning on her heel starting to walk away from Mami. She needed to run. To get away from this. Kyouko let out a sharp sob as she clutched at her chest. Without warning she started to run. Her feet slapping against the water filled halls. Reaching the stairwell at the end of the hall. Kyouko slid a little from the puddle of water resting at the top. Grabbing the railing, so she wouldn’t fall. Kyouko gripped the railing not daring to look back at Mami. She descended the stairs quickly giving Mami no room to chase after her yet. Reaching the landing of the stairs Kyouko finally slipped cause of the water falling on her hands and knees.

She was breathing heavy now. The tightness in her chest was becoming unbearable. Hearing footsteps Kyouko quickly scrambled to her feet. She ducked behind a row of lockers. Kyouko slid down the side of the lockers to the floor. She didn’t want to face Mami. Or anyone for that matter Kyouko curled up wincing as her left knee shot pain up her leg. Glancing at it she must of hit it hard enough or cracked it somewhere. She would have to deal with that later. Kyouko buried her face into her knee’s trying to calm herself. Breathing was difficult now. Whimpering a little, Kyouko took a shuddering breathe to calm herself. She hated this mess of feelings she had. It was doing more harm then good to anyone. The fear of losing Mami to anyone. Really fucked things up.


	7. Chapter 7

It didn’t take long before the sound of retreating footsteps graced the blonde’s ears. Although she’d anticipated Kyouko to flee, the other’s reaction left her feeling abandoned and wistful. Typically, after an argument, the red-head favored the act of running; a defense mechanism she’d relied too heavily on for a long time now. It couldn’t ever be that they handled things like adults and had a proper discussion of their emotions. Instead, their behaviors leaned towards more childish methods, naivety and recklessness guiding them towards unfavorable tendencies. It had been that way since three years prior and it seemed they’d made no ground in fixing their conflictions since that time. Immaturity writhed through both of them with such fervor that Mami didn’t know if they’d ever find common-ground in their spats. Bickering betwixt themselves was far more routine than she’d ever care to admit to.

Smoothing out her skirt and fiddling with her blouse Mami huffed, displeased that her previous charm had been washed away by the school’s fire prevention. Not in any mood to walk home and sulk by her lonesome, the blonde pouted and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, fighting to attain warmth. Outside, the air would be biting and here she was, soaked to the very bone without a change of clothes to renew her lapsed body-heat. Using magic to dry herself would only coax questions from the many students and teachers who were waiting patiently outside for a sign that the danger of fire had passed. No hint of comfort in her near-future, the blonde grimaced darkly and swallowed back the compulsion to scream.

How could Kyouko leave her in such a state?

Worrying her lower lip between her front teeth, Mami angled her nose upward as she exited the facility, her skin prickling with gooseflesh as she erupted from the bowels of the school out into the cold, autumn air. Holding herself tightly, the blonde forced back the urge to shudder as wind washed over her in ferocious manner, rippling her skirt despite the weight of moisture that clung to it. Outside, she felt the longing to cry lapse through her chest, forcing her throat to turn swollen and sore; the stinging onset of tears wiling her eyes to burn.

Sure that many eyes were fixated upon her, Mami looked away, unwilling to meet anybody’s judgmental stare. Orbs of deep gold lamely rolled through the crowd as she pressed on, slowly wandering towards the direction of her apartment, lingering fleetingly upon each face of giddy passerby’s. Although she didn’t wish to be alone, tea and warmth would surely do a great amount of good for her mood. Home was the only place for her now. 

Profoundly bereaved, the despaired girl nearly passed small, Nagisa without so much as a glance; however, the orange, inquiring eyes of the younger girl, stood out against the mundane backdrop, coaxing the blonde to quell her proceeding, feet moving to a halt an arm’s length away from the other.

“You managed to get out before the water soaked you, hm?” she questioned sweetly. Despite her yearning to appear merry, her tone clearly conveyed her melancholy; the dip of her voice hinting of innate sorrow. Looking to meet the younger girl’s gaze, Mami offered the sweet, innocent thing her most sincere of smiles, happy at least to have distractedly run into Nagisa at such a dismal moment. The girl’s sweet-nature alone was enough to rekindle some of her filched prosperity. “I’m happy to see that at least you escaped without soddening yourself,” the blonde gently offered; a small, pained laugh lifting from her throat as wind bitterly nipped at her ankles and cheeks, forcing her to shake from the sharp frigidness of such a diabolical breeze. Winter’s unforgiving bane surely upon them now that November had reached its climax.

“Nagisa dear,” she started slowly, her sorrowful gaze still trained to the heavens above; cloud coverage threatening snow. “I was wondering if perhaps you’d like to come back home with me?” Tonguing her fleshy mouth, embarrassed over her proposal, the elder girl’s cheeks flushed. Feeling awkward in her depressive, lonely state, she couldn’t help but pry for some company; the hole that Kyouko’s verbal criticisms had left, influenced an acute sense of self-hatred. Feeling unlikeable and empty, the blonde required attention to rekindle that snubbed flame of worth. “I just–,” she stuttered, swallowing back the urge to sob, “I need to change and have some tea. And, I,” she inhaled, “I really don’t want to be alone right now,” the blonde quickly finished, praying silently that her desperation for company didn’t come too heavy-handed. “You’re the exact medicine I need right now,” she kindly tried.

Standing a ways behind the group of soaked students and teachers. Nagisa kept to herself trying to keep away any attention on her from being dry unlike her drenched peers. Explaining herself would just make others envious of her dry state. But even so she kept quiet hoping the school officials would be back with word on the situation. Nagisa perked up when she overheard some students talking about someone. Boys for that matter commenting on an approaching beauty to which they would like to see in their bedrooms later. She really didn’t catch the name of who they were talking about but as Mami passed by Nagisa couldn’t help but look at her. Perhaps Mami was the one the boys were speaking about because they quickly hushed themselves when Mami stopped and turned to the younger girl.

How people could be so vile to think that Mami was some prize to be won. If Nagisa could she would of slapped them if she had the strength to do so. Mami had been so kind to her. But even the kind hearted people seemed to be lusted after by the unwanted. Something Nagisa was a little envious of. No one wanted to be around her or even look at her unless it was some form of ill-intent. But Mami practically had all sorts of eyes on her. And in her drenched state Nagisa could even feel that gaze of others all on the older blonde.

Nagisa smiled a little. “I..uh…was outside before the alarm went off.” Nagisa said trying to sound a little cheerful. She dare not tell the older girl as to why she was outside while the alarm sounded. Telling the tale, that because of Mami escorting her yesterday had practically had younger boys pay more attention to her than two of the most popular girls in her class. Jealous at the fact Nagisa had brought Mami along just to take the attention off them. They made their move to teach Nagisa not to bring Mami back around quiet clear. Dumping her book bag contents all on the ground and even her things in her locker. To which Nagisa could only imagine they broken into. Their words were harsh and cruel. And telling Mami her story would only incite anger to the older girl. If Mami had been cross over the boys that had teased her yesterday. Nagisa could only wonder how high Mami’s anger at how cruel others could be would go.

But despite Mami’s cheerful humor at Nagisa being dry. The younger girl couldn’t help but notice something was off about Mami. Yesterday Mami had carried herself in such stride and had been overly cheerful. Today she seemed melancholy and that prideful stride seemed to have been replaced with a depressive stance. Nagisa wondered what had happened to kill that spark Mami had had just yesterday.

There was something about the way Mami had asked Nagisa to come over that concerned her. Nagisa knew all to well the feelings of sadness and depression. And Mami had been so kind as to invite to have dinner yesterday that something told Nagisa she should take the offer. The troubled tone in Mami’s voice made the poor girls heart ache at the sight her savior could fall to such a low state. Determined to make the blonde cheer up even if for just a little. Nagisa nodded. 

“Sure Mami-sempai.” Nagisa said sounding formal. Even if Mami had told her to just use her name. Nagisa still had a formality to respect the older girl as her senior. Smiling big and cheerful Nagisa hoped to see that spark Mami had ignite back to life. Even though Nagisa only knew Mami for a day. She could tell being sad and upset did not match the blondes kind demeanor. Mami seemed like that bright existence you only saw once in your life. And to see it so low and snuffed out made Nagisa, who was so fragile and weak made her want to fight whoever or whatever it was to cause such a thing to occur.


	8. Chapter 8

The quickness of Nagisa’s agreement evoked a crooked, but pretty smile from the elder girl; dimpled, flush cheeks quirked with contentment. Eyes glistening with momentary delight, Mami reached forth, brushing the tips of her fingers fondly through the soft bangs that lay neatly across the other’s forehead.“You’re just too much,” she tenderly uttered, voice sodden with heavy affection for the sympathetic girl. Accustomed to Kyouko’s defensive nature, Nagisa’s compassion and amicable attitude felt refreshing; as though she’d been consumed by hell-fire only to have kindly, little Nagisa wash away her burns and fever with waves of cool empathy.

It mattered not what was troubling her. The littler one knew nothing of her complicated dilemma, regrets or woes. However, despite her lack of awareness, Nagisa was open and willing to help; even going so far as to offer her companionship when the blonde asked of it. They’d only just met, yet the younger girl seemed to have a strong sense of commitment; her stunning, orange eyes harboring such sincerity that Mami could have crippled under the power of it. Nothing had ever felt as pure as those scintillating orbs.

Noting the gaggle of eyes upon them, the blonde tensed underneath the weight, suddenly sickened that so many people had witnessed her in such a dismantled state; hair doused wet, clothes sodden and demeanor far from altruistic and strong. Fidgeting slightly, Mami continued to hold herself, arms pulled tight across her breasts in attempt to mask her body. The blouse she donned had been reduced to near transparency from the water that clung to the thin fabric. Noting how her brazier, black and laced, could surely be seen through the simplistic shirt she wore the blonde took a great, retreating step from the commotion surrounding.

Hoping that nobody had taken notice, Mami took one, last wary glance before offering her hand for Nagisa to take. Urgently, she required whatever morsels of attention and warmth she could gather. Simple hand-holding wouldn’t be enough to silence the starved beast within, but it would suffice until they were able to reach her comfortable flat. “Well good then,” she said simply, her tone remaining low and downtrodden despite the happiness which Nagisa’s glee elicited. “I had been quite fearful of spending the rest of the day alone,” the blonde paused, eyes cast to the ground and heart excitably reeling within her chest. “But now, I don’t have to be. You’re such a blessing,” she exhausted, sighing as they moved away from the school and their mass of gossip-hungry peers. “I knew from the moment I saw you that you were something special,” she finished honestly, grinning just slightly enough to show that for the moment, she was content.

Nagisa’s cheeks flushed pink at the affection the older girl gave her. Almost as if Mami was her older sister of sorts. Nagisa, being a only child wondered if this was what it was like to have a sibling. To dote on her. Or even how a loving parent might treat a child. To Nagisa, who was always fated the bad hand the cards of life had placed for her. It was kind of a relief to see someone who was dealt the opposite.

Nagisa smiled taking the older girls hand. Mami confiding to her that she feared on being alone made Nagisa’s tiny heart ache. No one deserved to be alone. Mami especially didn’t. From what Nagisa gathered Mami was surrounded by people. But to hear the older girl confess her fear of lonesomeness. Made Nagisa feel maybe the people who hung around her really didn’t appreciate what Mami was to them. A ray of hope. 

Nagisa smiled a little unconvinced at Mami’s compliments of her. “ I’m nothing of the sorts Mami-sempai. But we better hurry your freezing..”Nagisa said noting the chilled hand she held. Worry on her face now. Nagisa hoped Mami wouldn’t catch a cold being out in this kind of weather. The sooner they returned to Mami’s the better.


	9. Chapter 9

Eyes lowering to the one beside her as they walked, hand in hand, a Cheshire grin tickled the corners of the elder girl’s mouth. A chuckle, slow, sweet and tempting as sugary nectar fluttered between her lips at the other’s dismissal of her compliment. Idly, she began to swing their arms, a small skip to her step as she fought to elevate her heartrate through swift motions. Perhaps, if she moved with enough gusto, she’d be warm even before they’d reached her apartment. “But you are, Nagisa-tan,” she cooed teasingly, pouting her lips as they continued down the blustery sidewalk; wind, abrasively carrying old trash and dead leaves in its wake as they passed along wealthy streets. “Just think, if I hadn’t stopped yesterday, I wouldn’t be having such a splendid time now and more than likely, would be walking home alone thinking about how all those people were judging me back there,” she reasoned, nodding slightly towards the school. Glad to be free from onlooker’s thirsty eyes, she sighed contentedly.

Shivering despite herself, Mami then nodded, picking up the pace of their walk to a near-jog. “It is so terribly cold,” she groaned, her tone hitching with amusement as she tugged the younger girl along, reveling in the feel of their entwined fingers; Nagisa’s, smaller than her own, felt warm and soft, cradled by her own icy digits. “I thought when I’d left home earlier that leaving my jacket behind wouldn’t be so bad. My apartment is so close that I didn’t think much of a short walk in freezing temperatures. But that was long before the fire-alarm had been tripped,” she said, nearly hissing the last part as her mind fleetingly settled on thoughts of Kyouko and her spiteful words. Desperately, she regretted even reaching out to the red-head when she’d noticed hers’ and Sayaka’s squabble. Perhaps if she hadn’t interfered, her ego would still remain intact.

Coming upon the gate of her apartment, Mami motioned for Nagisa to enter, finally letting go of the younger girl’s hand so that she could run ahead. “Fourth floor, apartment number 53,” she told her, grinning humbly down after the other, her hands threaded behind herself as she keenly watched the silver-haired girl take the lead. Though she was quite frigid, Nagisa’s cordiality warmed her slightly, making the trek up flights of steep stairs bearable. Offhandedly, she hoped that Kyouko would choose to keep to the shadows for the rest of the day. Positive that if she even so much as saw the red-head’s smug face, she’d succumb to sorrow once more and explode from an influx of hyperactive emotions. All she wanted right now was a warm, dry outfit, chamomile tea and charming Nagisa by her side.

“Oh, I hope I forgot to turn off the heat,” she distractedly said as they reached her door. Lifting the welcome mat, the elder girl pulled out her house-key and unlocked the door, unveiling her home for her newest comrade to see. “It’s really nothing much, but at least it’s comfortable,” she mused, sighing easily as she entered and stretching her arms above her head. “Would you be a dear and fill the kettle on the stove with water?” Eager to rid herself of confining and cold clothes, Mami began to unbutton her blouse with nimble fingers, letting the garment fall forgotten in the entryway of her flat and winding into her bedroom in search of something cozy.

Arriving at Mami’s place Nagisa’s couldn’t help but look around. Somehow she had expected a elegant house. Well taken care of yards. Maybe even a white picket fence. So going inside Mami’s apartment Nagisa was kind of surprised. She expected elegant furniture maybe things one would see in movies. But she was completely thrown for a loop at the cozy casual look about the place. Nagisa nodded. “Sure I’ll do that.” She answer Mami before blushing a bit as the older girl practically dropped her shirt on the floor before leading off to somewhere else. Nagisa’s expectations of Mami being a bit more neat and having not a thing in out of place was quickly torn down. Shutting the door behind her and slipping her shoes off Nagisa glanced around Mami’s place taking note of everything. The couch appeared to be a place where clothing was thrown about. Spotting a sea foam colored jacket thrown over the back of it. The small triangle table seemed to have a mess on it as well. As if someone had ate there and was in such a rush not to clean up after themselves. Nagisa quietly set her book bag on one end of the couch. Nagisa would never guess Mami was such a messy person. Navigating to the kitchen Nagisa found no change in the mess there too. Dishes left in the sink.

Shocked that her new friend lived in such a mess as this Nagisa felt she would help the blonde clean later if she allowed her to do so. Maybe that would cheer her glum feelings of whatever was bothering her.

Finding the kettle and filling it with water. Nagisa set the kettle on the stove before turning it on. Even making sure it was clean before she used it. Nagisa turned on her heel exploring more. Familiarizing her friends place so should she ever come again she’d know where everything was. Something moved out of the corner of her eye and Nagisa paused and turned to see what it was. Pausing where she had last saw the movement Nagisa glanced back to where Mami had wandered off to. She would probably be scolded for snooping around. But curiosity of Mami was getting to Nagisa. Her orange eyes sparkling with wonder at what Mami could have in this place.

Pushing aside a bag Nagisa blinked. Staring back at her were pink like eyes. Before Nagisa could investigate further the creature stepped out into view sitting there its tail flicking in curiosity. Nagisa had never seen such a creature. It looked more like a cat. The creature closed its eyes as if pleased to meet Nagisa. Nagisa couldn’t help but smile.

“Mami-sempai I didn’t know you had a pet” Nagisa said a little loudly so Mami could hear her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hurrying herself so as not to leave Nagisa waiting, the blonde quickly stripped free of the clothing that clung to her pale skin, tossing it distractedly into the laundry-bin on the opposite side of the room. Uncaring of her hair, for it had already been ruined by the sprinkler system, the blonde pulled a white-tee over her head and stepped into some old, frayed sweat-shorts; the drawstring missing and original black coloring, blotched by bleach and paint from an old project she’d worked on years prior. Eyeing herself momentarily in the vanity, Mami rubbed smeared mascara away from the corners of her eyes and reached to toy a bit with her hair-bun, tucking loose strands of gold under the elastic to better secure them. Dry and free of the constricting bind of her bra, the blonde exhaled fluidly, for the first time that day, feeling completely relaxed and comfortable; the familiar scents of her apartment easing her into a demeanor of nonchalance and complacency.

Humming a light tune, the blonde picked up her eyeliner from the surface of the vanity and began to reapply where the makeup had been washed away. Nagisa was surely making herself at home, giving her a little time for self-improvement. However, as the other called for her, asking curiously of an animal, the breath in the blonde’s throat hitched and quickly, she finished the work she’d started.

Rushing quickly into the living room, bare feet brushing along the carpeting as fear embezzled itself within the cavern of her heart, Mami looked around, wide-eyed for the source of intrusion. Brows narrowed as golden orbs zeroed in on the creature in question, perched methodically upon the armrest of her couch. Picking the white, monster up into her arms, the blonde pet its head gently, feigning care as she carried him towards the door.

It had been a long while since she’d seen the contract-hungry whore. Since then, she’d learned the unpleasant side of the life she’d chosen. Fervently, she did not want any such an existence for Momoe Nagisa. The girl had too much to wish for and would easily snatch at the chance to better herself and the condition of her lungs; especially if it meant that her new, blonde companion too was signed to a league battling the evils of the world. The younger girl was too sweet and had much to lose if she sold her soul away. Kyubey’s cynical intent obvious, for he otherwise would not have appeared to her.

“I don’t know how he managed to get in here,” she said incredulously, moving to her door and opening it to toss the alien-creature outside into the bitterness. Shutting him out, the blonde sighed as she bent to pick her sodden blouse from the entryway. “He’s a stray,” she explained, rolling her eyes and offering the younger girl a small smile. “I sometimes let him in, but since he started pissing on my furniture, I don’t think I can allow it anymore.” Honey-tainted orbs skirting towards the living room, Mami noted Kyouko’s sweater, thrown messily over the backside of her couch and the cups and wrappers which had been forgotten along the surface of the coffee table.

“Looks like other strays have chosen to piss here too,” she added coolly, hands upon the curves of her hips as she moved to clean up the trash and containers the red-head had abandoned that morning. Honestly, she didn’t know who Kyouko thought she was leaving her things about knowing well how Mami strove to keep her apartment clean and rid of any mess. Taking everything into her hands, the blonde moved into the kitchen to wash the tea-cups and trash the crumbs which had been left for her to clean. The next time she saw Kyouko, she’d have a few, choice words to share with her.

“Nagisa darling, you turned the stove on, correct?” she asked sweetly as pale hands worked, running her dishes under hot water and squeezing a few drops of soap onto a clean sponge. “Gods, this whole day has given me such a headache.” Even in the comfort of her own home, the red-head had left bits of herself to remind the blonde of her existence. It seemed futile trying to forget. Instinctive to her dismal emotions, the golden-haired saint frowned bitterly and rinsed the cups to move them to the dishwasher.

Nagisa watched curiously as Mami practically chucked the animal out the door. “Oh I see, its a shame it’s quite cute for a stray..” Nagisa said. Nagisa hadn’t even got to pet the animal. Nagisa leaned back on her heels as Mami went about cleaning. Not only was Mami so nice to people but to animals as well. Nagisa couldn’t help but smile a little at how kindhearted her friend was. “Other strays? Do you take in a lot of other pets?”Nagisa asked watching as Mami went into the kitchen. Nagisa glanced around hoping some other animal would come peeking out of some corner of the room as well.

“Oh yes…I did.”Nagisa said walking into the kitchen glancing at the stove that was on. Nagisa leaned back against the door frame watching Mami work. She felt somewhat out of place just watching the blonde work. But from the look on her face. Mami seemed a tad irritable and might need a distraction of sorts. Glancing up at the window in the kitchen the cat like animal Mami had threw out was peering in. Nagisa felt somewhat bad. It must of wanted to stay in but before Nagisa could voice her opinion on the animal it had taken off.

“Is there anything you want me to help with Mami-sempai?”Nagisa asked. Not wanting to just stand there waiting while the blonde worked.


	11. Chapter 11

“Oh darling, I tend not to get carried away with the strays,” she mused, her tone hinting of playfulness. Taking note of how dismayed Nagisa turned after tossing the creature out, Mami softened, her lips curving to fashion a knowing smile as she continued milling; her hands still busy at work, rinsing and placing dishes on the rack to dry. Fleetingly, golden orbs danced sideways, continuously inspecting the younger girl’s disheartened face and pouted, small mouth. Despite however glum the sweetling was, her painstaking cuteness coaxed butterfly’s to swell in the hollow of the blonde’s stomach; cheeks brightened pink by a doting fondness for the smaller one beside her.

Frowning only slightly, the blonde wished that she could have kept Kyubey, if only so Nagisa could run her small, gentle hands over his head and embellish in his tufts of white fur. However, the reality of the situation was far more distressing and there was no room for innocence when the stakes ran so high. If she’d waited a moment longer, the monster would surely have started speaking and before a breath’s lapse, Nagisa would have signed his contract; exchanging the essence of her being for some simplistic wish. For how little the deal was worth, Mami simply couldn’t let that happen. Not even if it saddened the girl a bit, not having a kitty around to pet and lavish with attention.

The tinier girl’s safety and happiness was far more pressing a matter than her being letdown over strays. If Mami pressed, and tried hard enough, she would be able to quell Nagisa’s innate sorrow with her friendship; eradicating the need for Kyubey’s contract indefinitely. As long as the younger girl maintained a sense of love and adoration for the life she’d been given, the threat of losing her to the devil’s scheming would become but a distant worry. All the blonde needed to do was prove her devotion as a friend and demonstrate the important things Nagisa already had. Presently, Mami knew well of how discouraged the smaller girl was by her sickly body and lack of friendships; though dedicating herself to the enrichment of Momoe Nagisa’s life would be prove to be challenging, the elder girl would willingly put her all into enhancing her experiences. Here and now would stem the beginnings of her saintly pursuit for justice in Nagisa’s dismal, young life.

Finishing with the dishes, Mami shook her head slightly, offering the smaller girl her most sincere of smiles; pretty mouth quirking with unbridled likeness for the one beside her. “It’s fine, really. A quick cleanup was all that was necessary. I’m just rather picky about how things in my home look is all. By strays, I was talking about my friend, Kyouko,” she attempted to explain, rolling her eyes and blowing a tired bout of air from between her lips. Oh, how tired she was of thinking and talking about the fiery red-head; the bane of her very existence; the one person who continuously hurt, angered and drove her stupid with unabashed desire. Either Kyouko was prodding her to insanity, or was fueling her infatuation with her juvenile behavior and quick temperament; both emotions proved to be quite problematic. “You know, the one with the snarky attitude and red-hair?” she asked, quirking a slender, blonde brow. “Apparently, she thinks this apartment belongs to her. Leaving me messes to clean,” she finished with a light-hearted scoff and shook her head mildly. “Seems like she possesses absolutely no respect for me,” she gestured slightly at the apartment, “or my belongings.”

Upon the stove, the kettle which Nagisa had filled began to scream loudly, signaling that the water had finished boiling. Hurrying, the elder girl fetched two, large mugs from the cupboard and hung two tea-bags into each of them. Fishing the kettle off of the reddened coils, Mami then poured scalding water into the two cups, breathing gently in, the scent of steeping peppermint and chamomile. “Would you be a dear and carry one of those cups into the living room?” she offered gently, moving to the lazy-Susan in search of honey for the drinks. 

Nagisa couldn’t un-forget the red head Mami was talking about. Something about just meeting her once told Nagisa she was trouble from the start. The way she carried herself and talked seemed like she owned the world and the world was hers to command. Nagisa nodded. “I remember her. She was the one that talked back to you and was mean.”Nagisa said. Strangely as it sounded coming from Nagisa. She wondered what exactly was the relationship Mami had with the red head. Surely anyone who was around someone like Kyouko would of ditched her ages ago. Her attitude seemed to irritate Mami more than a normal friendship would. If anything Nagisa thought they acted more like enemies than friends. And judging by the fact Kyouko practically messed Mami’s place and didn’t seem to care. Nagisa couldn’t help but think the red head was just using Mami. And Mami was allowing her to do so.

“Mami-sempai…if she’s that bad why do you put up with her? Couldn’t you just tell her to leave and go home?”Nagisa asked. Nagisa feared she was too forward with her question. The other girl, Sayaka seemed far too kinder than Kyouko was to Mami. Fearing Mami would be upset over the boldness of her question. Nagisa went over picking up one of the cups before carrying it off to the designated room.

It was really none of her business in the matter. The two could be old friends. And Mami was use to that kind of a behavior from Kyouko. But looking in on the situation it baffled Nagisa as why she would allow the red head to use her place as a dumping ground of her things. Surely Mami could just send the girl home to her parents to deal with. They probably had more means to correct or even subdue the behavior Kyouko displayed rather than kindhearted Mami. And it did appear having the red haired girl around tired Mami out. Painfully so.


	12. Chapter 12

Snickering over Nagisa’s description of Kyouko, Mami couldn’t help but cover her mouth to stifle more laughter, eyes trailing after the tiny thing as she picked up her cup to carry into the living room; small, pigtails bouncing cutely with each step taken. “Well, it’s a tad more complicated than most people know,” she offered gently, thick lashes batting in contemplation as she followed after the younger girl. From the outside looking in, she was sure hers’ and Kyouko’s relationship seemed far too trying and tense than was worthwhile. At times, today being one of the many, the two could even be caught squabbling in the school’s halls when they thought others weren’t lurking about. Mami’s apartment however, was the battleground for an extensive amount of conflict. Not that they truly wanted so many altercations and disputes; it just came naturally. A byproduct of their clashing personalities.

Sighing deeply as she was forced to idle over thoughts of Kyouko, Mami rounded the coffee table and set her steeping mug atop the freshly cleaned surface. Taking a seat on the couch, the blonde lay back into the cushions, throwing one, long leg over the other and petting the space beside her, motioning for Nagisa to sit. Contemplating her relationship with Kyouko teased her, coaxing her to relive the horrible things the red-head had said to her earlier that day and rekindling the broken-heartedness she had felt during those painful moments. “She has a way of talking back to me,” the blonde mused, albeit despaired, her tone somber and riddled with tiredness and woe. “What most people don’t know is that my apartment is more a home to Kyouko than anywhere else. Similar to me, she lost her parents years ago and since that time, she’s leaned on certain defense-mechanisms to push others back,” the elder girl explained and reached for her mug which was still hot underneath her fingertips. “When my parents died, I started to strive for recognition and the attention of other people to make up for the loneliness their departure had ensued. Kyouko’s reaction was almost completely different and instead, she forced herself to become stone-hearted, or,” she hesitated, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, “at least that’s what she pretends.”

Running the tips of her fingers across the outside of her mug, the blonde hummed gently, eyes twinkling with sorrow as she distractedly bit at her lip. “I can’t really just send her off, you know? And we’ve been close for so long, I don’t think either of us could bear forgetting about the other. Even though we’re constantly butting heads and wringing the other out, we’re all the family the other has now that our own blood-relations have been lost.” Grinning crookedly at the other, dimples flashing momentarily, Mami mustered what energy she could spare and said, “But don’t worry yourself over it, dear. I’m strong enough to know what I can and cannot handle. Lately, Kyouko has just said some difficult things,” she nearly whispered, mind trailing off to the night prior when the red-head admitted to loving her; the mere thought of such boldness sent a sharp ache through her stomach and down to her core, forcing her cheeks to run hot and her emotions to blister with an unnamed desire. Clenching her legs tightly together, the elder girl closed her eyes and exhaled deeply, attempting to soothe her stimulation. There was no room for it; especially not since Kyouko had made her true feelings known earlier in the hall.

Moving over sitting next to the older girl. Nagisa glanced up at Mami listening to her speak about her friend. Nagisa frowned feeling her question may have upset Mami on telling Kyouko to leave. She hadn’t known the older girls were connected in such a way. “I’m sorry if my question upset you..”Nagisa apologized. “You seemed more like enemies so I assumed she was just using you..” Nagisa went on to say. 

“But I guess hearing that. You two seem more like sisters..”Nagisa said with a small smile taking a sip of her tea. Nagisa couldn’t help finding it amusing. Looking back at the interaction from yesterday. Mami seemed to play the mature older sister figure. While Kyouko seemed like the immature little sister. Nagisa had seen siblings interact like that before. Maybe not to the intense degree Mami and Kyouko had displayed. But now it made sense to her.

“Your kind of lucky to have someone like a sibling. I’m kind of a little envious. I wish I had a sibling to argue with.” Nagisa said with a grin. Taking another sip of tea before leaning forward setting it on the table. Nagisa sighed a little. “Though I don’t think my Momma would of wanted another kid…”Nagisa said trailing off. Nagisa’s smile faded. She hadn’t really explained anything of her home life to her new friend. Just that she had a mother.

She had told people in the past of her situation. At first they would pity her that her mother was always in the hospital. She had caught an illness prior to having Nagisa. It left her body frail and prone to anything. Nagisa being somewhat in the same position. Since the illness could be passed down. Nagisa spent most of her time growing up around or in a Hospital. And most of the people she confided in this were the ones who took advantage of her situation. Or even used her for their own gain. Nagisa was very selective when it came to talking about her home life. But given that Mami had told her some backstory on her and her friend. If the blonde would ask Nagisa would confide to the older girl of her home life.

But for now being depressive or bringing up those sad matters wasn’t the place or time now. Nagisa had come to cheer the older girl up. Though in doing so Nagisa didn’t know exactly how. Being there seemed to be enough for Mami. But Nagisa felt she should say or do something.

The silence that had settled between them was broken by the sound of a musical tune going off. Nagisa blinked wondering what could be making such a noise. Possibly a cellphone if Nagisa had to guess. Glancing at the older blonde. Nagisa wondered if she planned on answering it.


	13. Chapter 13

“Oh, your questions could never upset me, my sweet,” Mami whispered warmly, taking her first sip from the steaming cup and wincing as the hot liquid burnt at her lower tier, turning the flushed skin red. Eyes distractedly drawn to the wall as she mulled over Nagisa’s words, the blonde appeared off in another world; her attention obviously fixated elsewhere. The idea that she and Kyouko were more enemies than friends elicited a foreign anxiousness within her and idly, she began to toy with the ends of her hair, still damp from hours prior. Though she didn’t care to admit to it, Nagisa’s observation held more truth than she would ever willingly confess; hers’ and Kyouko’s constant quarreling brought them to the cusp of foe and ally. Sure, they worked well together during battle, but away from the wraiths invasion, they were their own rivals. Despite knowing Kyouko for far longer, the blonde got on better with both Sayaka and Nagisa than the ferocious red-head.

Laying down along the couch, Mami fixed her position so that her abdomen curled around Nagisa’s upright position, cuddling her from behind, the blonde’s eyes closing as she relished in the warmth the smaller girl’s body exuded. “I do admit that our relationship fits the role of siblings,” she mused, smiling despite herself as she moved closer, closing what small distance was between them, fighting to gather what warm affection the other would allow. “Though, if we were sisters, we would be quite the dysfunctional pair.” Although their bond rivaled the fine line between friendship and romance, the blonde didn’t feel like dispelling that morsel of information. Already thinking about the confusing bond was enough to upset her stomach and induce a sharp headache. Speaking of such matters with Nagisa would only complicate things for the both of them. Remaining complacent, the blonde merely swallowed and exhaled slowly, attempting to expel anymore thoughts of her temperamental counterpart.

Despite her trying however, the devil’s ears had obviously been ringing, for in that moment, her phone broke through the silence; ring-tone divulging exactly whom it was making the call forced a groan from the blonde and irritated, she covered her eyes with a free hand. “Speak of the devil and he shall appear,” she muttered bitterly, hoping that this once would be the only time Kyouko attempted calling. Whatever it was she wanted, Mami wanted no place in it. For now, she was content lying beside Nagisa and ignoring the foolish things the red-head had spouted off that afternoon. If it was an apology the other girl wanted to make, it would have to wait for a time she felt less provoked and irate. “Lay down, next to me, Nagisa,” she asked gently, her voice hinting of tiredness. Longing to smother herself with the body and attention of another, her bold, needy nature took over, fueling her words and body movement. “I’m so exhausted from everything, I just need,” she stopped for a moment, “I need to forget. At least for an hour, about this mess I call a life.”

Confused by Mami’s words. Nagisa could only conclude it was the very person whom they had been speaking about calling. Whatever had happened between them seemed to drain Mami’s energy even from a phone call. Nagisa glanced back at Mami. She wondered if this was how friends acted. This type of closeness. Though it felt more awkward even when the older blonde had asked for her to lay down with her. But seeing as it was just a simple request from her friend. And the fact she seemed sleepy and it seemed content. Nagisa didn’t object and laid down awkwardly. 

To be honest Nagisa had never had this type of closeness with anyone before. Not even her mother. The hospital keeping a bare minimum of contact to ensure her mothers life would be prolonged. Nagisa couldn’t help blushing slightly. Not being use to this was very awkward for her. But besides that fact Nagisa felt somewhat protected and safe being close to her older friend. That was a feeling Nagisa had been starving for as well. To feel like she was protected from harm and nothing bad would come to her.

“Is…this okay?”Nagisa asked. Looking for confirmation that this was indeed what the blonde needed for now. 

Smirking fondly as Nagisa settled in beside her, the blonde made quick work of drawing the younger girl near. Fluidly wrapping slender arms around around the other’s petite frame and burying her face lovingly into silken, silver locks which smelled vaguely of rosemary and something sweet she couldn’t quite place. The embrace, though similar to the way she’d held Kyouko was far different and overflowed her need for closeness. The night prior, she had been happy, dousing the red-head with affection while keeping some distance so as not to ruin their relationship if the situation turned sour. Now, she felt a desperate yearning for attention and could feel herself prying for whatever was attainable. After being berated by the red-head earlier, she felt a strong desire for intimacy and the close touch of another. Kyouko’s brutish words reducing her sense of worth. However, now that this younger girl, so small, kind and passionate agreeably offered her closeness, a mighty need consumed the blonde, rekindling her pride and desperation to be similarly loved and cared for.

“That’s perfectly fine, my dear,” she breathed with such sincerity that her heart quelled. “I’m sorry for being so sudden and odd,” the blonde attempted to explain, her voice breaking slightly with melancholy. Shaking, ever so gently, seized by the thought of loneliness, Mami tightened her embrace around the other’s bony body, exhibiting her despair for their togetherness. Though it could have been anybody refilling her empty glass, the elder girl was glad it was Nagisa; a person so accepting of the affection she willingly devied. “I’m just happy that you’re here with me,” she tried to explain despite knowing mere words could never convey the true sentiment behind them. “I feel comforted and calm when you’re near me. Like I’m worth something to you.” Breathing in the other’s scent, Mami contentedly closed her eyes, pushing away any thought of the one who’d tried calling moments before. Already, eased by Nagisa’s warmth, she could feel herself drifting off; tiredness gripping hold of her.


	14. Chapter 14

Nagisa smiled sadly. “It’s okay Mami-sempai.” Nagisa said comforting the older girl. “I’m glad we met Your a really wonderful person and friend.” Nagisa said hoping the compliment made the blonde feel better. A few minutes slipped by and Nagisa glanced at the older girl finding her drifted off. Glancing at a nearby clock Nagisa read the time. She had some time to stay. At least until Mami had felt better. So staying a while didn’t bother the young girl. Smiling Nagisa found herself feeling sleepy as well. She did have an eventful day. And Mami made it comfortable to just fall asleep. Nagisa finally allowed her eyes to close drifting into sweet dreams.

Kyouko sneezed walking the snow covered sidewalks. With her clothes practically soaked she had to change into something more warm. Having dug through the schools lost and found she could only find a single gray hooded sweatshirt. Knowing full well this wouldn’t be enough to walk around in til she returned to Mami’s for her things. Kyouko had reluctantly dialed Mami’s number. Not getting an answer pissed her off more than what she had been previously. Finally unable to hide anymore at the school for the night. Kyouko made the slow walk back to Mami’s place. Her soaked shoes and uniform in a plastic bag tucked under her arm. When it started to snow Kyouko knew this was fate hitting her with everything it had. It just wanted to get her to catch cold or something.

Avoiding odd glances and whispers people made to one another as Kyouko walked by. She couldn’t help but feel some embarrassment. She must be the oddest person out right now. In only a giant hooded sweater, that was large enough to fall down to her knees. Its sleeves rather longer than usual making it look like Kyouko’s arms was being consumed by the fabric. But mostly the odd looks were from the fact she was barefoot walking the snow covered sidewalks. Kyouko quickly pulled the hood over her head practically having her face consumed underneath. Whoever the owner had been they had been one tall weirdo. Kyouko just hoped Mami would answer her door and allow her to get her stuff. A few times she had been locked out or had the door slammed in her face when they fought and Kyouko came back around afterwards. But at least Kyouko had made a call. Mami was so uppity about calling her before going over or giving her a notice in case she was out. And since she wasn’t answering her phone, Kyouko had no choice but to just go over. She had thought about going over to Sayaka’s. But she was still made over the things she had said about her confession towards Mami. 

The lesser of the two people that were pissed off at her being Mami. Mami would cave a little despite being pissed at her. At least cave enough for her to get her things and then leave. But usually by the time Kyouko had gathered her things Mami was in a forgiving mood. Kyouko sniffed feeling her nose start to run and she quickly used the sleeve of her right arm to wipe it. Not like she was going to keep this god awful article. Rounding the corner to Mami’s place Kyouko quickly made a dash up to the door. The temperature had dropped as she walked and right now she could just use her jacket and some tea if Mami had any made.

Kyouko hesitated knocking. She had said some stuff today that probably upset Mami. She would have to come up with an apology. Playing out what she would say in her head. Kyouko felt a little confident on her apology. And should it go the other way. Kyouko could at least beg for some pants. Walking around in just this thing was starting to chill over places that should not be cold. Kyouko hit the call button next to Mami’s door. Mami could ignore phone calls but not front door calls. Not getting any indication she was answering Kyouko hit the button again. Again nothing. Kyouko growled a bit before rapid poking at the button in succession. Still nothing Kyouko finally tried the door handle finding it unlocked. Kyouko arched an eyebrow looking confused. Mami usually locked her door when she was out or not. Finding it unlocked made Kyouko uneasy. Slowly opening the door. Kyouko glanced in. Lights were on. 

‘Maybe in the shower?’ Kyouko thought moving inside shutting the door behind her. Getting hit by the warmth of the apartment made Kyouko start to shiver. She had been out in the cold so long she had gotten use to it a little.

Kyouko sighed a bit before making her way to the living room. Her mind set on a warm outfit and something to eat. Rounding the corner to the living room she stopped dead in her tracks dropping her bag of wet clothing on the floor.

“What…the…fuck…is this…”Kyouko said.


	15. Chapter 15

At the sound of commotion, Mami twisted uncomfortably in her sleep; roused from a delightful dream to instead be thrown into a state of mild confusion and dismay. Heavy eyes blinking with tiredness, a soft groan skirted past the blonde’s lips as she slowly sat up, looking through a glaze at her surroundings; her apartment twisted, morphed and darkened in her misconstrued perception.

Beside her, Nagisa, still as tiny and docile as ever was curled cutely, small hands clutched near her face and bright, orange eyes lazily opening as noise stirred her from relaxation. How long they’d dozed off, Mami didn’t know, but from the midnight that had settled onto the world beyond her lighted apartment, she discerned that the hour was late.

Bringing a hand to her face, the elder girl brushed back the hay-colored bangs shrouding her vision a soft laugh of contempt tugging from her throat at the sight of Kyouko Sakura, standing in bewilderment just feet away from them. “Oh god, you’ve got to be kidding me,” she muttered with hint of exasperation, eyes rolling and a bout of girlish chuckles fluttering past her lips. Hadn’t she warned Kyouko earlier of just how angry she was? Hadn’t she stated, quite clearly, how agitated the red-head’s tantrum had made her? Hadn’t she gotten the hint when she’d ignored her call for the sake of saving them both a great deal of energy?

Quickly and with a great deal of grace, the elder girl threw her legs over the backside of the couch, climbing fluidly over so as not to perturb Nagisa anymore. Sighing deeply, she shook her head, nearing Kyouko, her honeyed gaze alight with irritancy and disbelief. “You need to get out now,” she hissed coolly, her voice low as she came in close to Kyouko, their bodies but a few inches apart; she could practically taste the heat radiating off of the temperamental girl. “Turn around and leave, Kyouko. If you want to talk, we can talk outside, but I will not have you making a scene here. Not right now,” she added, brows narrowing dangerously, her jaw clenched as she spoke. “You don’t even know what’s going on, so don’t you dare start with me. Just close your mouth and walk away,” she demanded, praying silently that Kyouko would keep from saying or doing anything to Nagisa.

Kyouko’s right eye twitched in aggravation. She balled her fists hidden under the long hooded shirt’s sleeves. “Well…Mami.. if you had answered your fucking phone you would know that I needed to come by and get something warm to wear because standing out in the fucking cold in a wet skirt doesn’t exactly work out!” Kyouko said raising her voice a little. “You always bitch me out for not calling if I’m coming over. And the one time I do because I knew you’d probably shoot my ass if I just walked in and got my stuff. You don’t answer!” Kyouko snapped.

“I’m practically freezing my ass off and since both you and Sayaka are being assholes lately I figured just giving you a call to say I’d just get my things and leave. But oh no..your too busy sleeping with children!”Kyouko yelled. “What’s next some old guy? A dog? Somebody’s Grandma?” Kyouko yelled.

From all the yelling going on Nagisa slowly sat up rubbing at her eyes. She wasn’t for sure what was going on but it sounded a lot like a loud movie being played. Yawning Nagisa glanced over to the two older girls with a sleepy look. The second she caught sight of Kyouko she snapped awake abruptly. Locking eyes with the red haired girl. Nagisa felt a sense of dread. As if being here right at this moment could be the last. “Um…I should go Mami-sempai…”Nagisa said warily. Not taking her eyes off Kyouko. Nagisa reached for her bag grasping it in her hands. 

“And of course its this twerp your shacking up with.” Kyouko said. “ Planning on moving her in next?” Kyouko snapped glaring at Mami. “Let me guess your gonna get her to contract so you can have another person to mess with.”Kyouko accused.

Not sure what Kyouko was talking about Nagisa stood up. “Mami-sempai isn’t like that!”she said a little loudly. “You’re just being mean. And Mami-sempai asked you to leave. So leave.” Nagisa said. Nagisa never thought she be defending Mami. But some of the things Kyouko was saying were too cruel. The glare Kyouko gave Nagisa made the young girl tremble in fear. She had just poked a bee’s nest that she shouldn’t have.

The rage on Kyouko’s face could probably scare animals away. How dare this little nobody. This little twerp tell her to leave the place she practically lived at. Kyouko’s left hand twitched. The thought of summoning her lance and taking the kid out crossed her mind. But even so Kyouko knew the second she’d blow their cover of what they really are Mami would never forgive her.

“That’s it I’ve had it!” Kyouko snapped. Kyouko shoved Mami out of the way heading for the younger girl. “Come here you little shit..” Kyouko growled.


	16. Chapter 16

As Kyouko prattled on, Mami nodded dismissively, her brows narrowed in contemplation as she gazed at the younger, irate girl. Bitter laughter etching from her throat, the blonde buried her hands into her face, unbelieving of the ridiculousness spouting from the other’s lips. “Well, it because of me that you decided to trigger the fire-alarm, Kyouko. It’s your own damn fault that you’re outfit is wet and if you wanted to stay dry, you should have thought a little better of your actions,” she tried explaining, though she knew the stubborn girl would ignore most of what she said. “And if you’d any sense about you, you’d know that my ignoring your call obviously meant I didn’t want to talk to you and to keep away for some time,” she pressed, her voice hinging upon exasperation, her golden-eyes wide with disbelief as she stepped forward to place a firm hand against the other’s shoulder; quelling any impulse of moving forward. “And I already told you that you don’t understand the situation,” the blonde added, tone heightened with emotion and strained from trying so hard. “I’m not sleeping with her, at least not in the way you think I am. We were simply napping, Kyouko. But what would it even matter if I was?!” she tried, words breaking as exhaustion bested her, coaxing tears to run across flushed, soft cheeks. “You’ve no room to act possessive!” but her words were cut short by the soft stuttering from behind, Nagisa finally making herself known with a few words to defend Mami’s pride. The small girl was so damn sweet and protective that the blonde felt her gut writhe with appreciation for Nagisa’s tenderness, her eyes automatically moving to wash attentively over the youngest girl’s soft, angelic features; eyes of deep orange wide with confusion and panic.

Heart throbbing, the elder girl urgently agreed with Nagisa, asking her to go and escape before Kyouko had a moment to react. However, the red-head was quick and moved towards the smaller girl before Mami had time to ascertain what exactly was happening. Brain working quickly to make up for any lost time, the blonde reached for Kyouko’s arm, hand grabbing her wrist roughly and with a slight jerk, she pulled back, keeping the red-head from harming the helpless one on the couch.

“Nagisa, I wish I could walk you home, but as you can see, I just got a tad busy,” she spat, glowering at Kyouko, her gaze laden with contempt. Though she desired to spend more time with the silver-haired girl, she knew that the red-head was more in need of her attention. So despite herself, she sent Nagisa off with a gentle smile, promising that she’d see her soon and not to fret over things too much.

“I don’t plan to contract her,” she bitterly hissed, still roughly gripping Kyouko’s hand. Never before had she felt such anger towards the red-head, but after enduring her berating over the course of the day, she had finally reached her wits end; fury bubbling inside of her like water that had been heating for too long. “After you decided to degrade me earlier, I needed a friend, Kyouko. Why do you jump to the most ridiculous of conclusions before you even know what’s happening?” she practically screamed, her throat hoarse and dry from exasperation. “And why should you even get a say in it? Why do you feel you have some right in knowing what I do?!” she continued, her cheeks blotched red. The tension surrounding them was so thick and tempting that Mami could feel it upon her skin and taste it on the curl of her tongue; she was positive that neither of them had experienced such heady emotion before. It was tantalizing. “Do I belong to you, Kyouko?” she darkly teased, her eyes casting malicious intent upon the other. “Should I be asking you before I open my legs to somebody?” of course, she had no intention of “opening her legs”, it was more an aggressive way of eliciting the truth behind the younger girl’s coarse and abrupt actions. Licking her lips and panting slightly from between her parted mouth, the blonde caught the other’s deep, maroon gaze and held it, prying at her to answer.

Having Kyouko restrained Nagisa quickly made it around the two older girls for the door. “It’s okay Mami I can walk home fine…” Nagisa said. Kyouko growling at her made Nagisa jump slightly. Nagisa quickly retrieved her shoes waved a little at Mami and quickly left. Thanking her lucky stars Mami had saved her again. But she would defiantly not want to come back where the Kyouko lurked around. Nagisa glanced back at Mami’s door hoping the enraged red head wasn’t coming after her again. Nagisa shivered a bit at the cold and quickly started her walk home. Hoping Mami was going to be alright.

Kyouko glared at Mami. “ How’s that jumping to conclusions when its the damn truth. The second Sayaka or I aren’t in your good graces you run off to god knows who!” Kyouko snapped trying to yank her hand away. “And then you get pissed off when we don’t care about it after you’ve went on and on how you had a great time with someone else then one of us.” Kyouko growled. 

“It’s like a fucking game to you isn’t it?! Is it to make us jealous or something? “Kyouko shouted. Kyouko’s nostrils flaring a little. “You’re the one who constantly blows my phone up if I’m gone more than eight hours. And even if I go somewhere for a few days your asking me ‘where I am ‘and ‘if I’m okay’. So yeah I think I’m a little owed in knowing what the hell you do and with who so I’m not ruining your life as you so cry I’m doing so!” Kyouko hollered glaring Mami down. Her face turning almost as red as her hair.

Kyouko yanked her arm trying to get her hand back again. She didn’t want to keep this up but if Mami was insisting by hell Kyouko would put an end to it.

“And why the fuck did you not tell Sayaka about last night? Huh?! She sure loved hearing it from me calling what I did stupid. Well now I see her point it was stupid of me to even think you gave a damn about anyone but yourself. Your fucking selfish when you don’t get your way. And I’m fucking tired of always second guessing when it comes to you! I’m a damn fool for thinking you even cared. You don’t get what you want you go to someone else every fucking time! ” Kyouko shouted huffing for air.


	17. Chapter 17

The onslaught of verbal reckoning did nothing but irritate the blonde further, perplexed that Kyouko would take such a simplistic matter so seriously. “You’re going to need to calm down,” the blonde said slowly, letting go of the younger girl’s wrist and taking a step backwards, her arms folding neatly across her chest as she eyed the red-head warily. The younger girl’s face had turned as deep as a cherry-tomato in the summer time, physically indicating her fury. “This isn’t about you and it’s not about Sayaka either,” she attempted to coolly explain, biting back her anger in hopes of keeping things tame. “I’m not bored or finished with either of you or your two’s friendship. Just because I’m interested in getting to know somebody else, doesn’t mean you two have been replaced. I mean really Kyouko, are you so childish that you’re going to condemn me for spending time with her? She’s sweet and innocent and completely undeserving of your tyranny. My friendship with that girl stemmed completely of its own accord. Nothing you or Sayaka did compelled me to reach out to her; it was more a twist of fate than anything,” she explained, sighing in her exhaustion and contempt for the conversation at hand.

Walking over to the couch, Mami took Kyouko’s sweater from the backside, looking down at the old, article of clothing and rubbing the frayed fabric between her fingertips as she formulated a response. Had Kyouko wanted her to tell of their night? Was it truly so important to the younger girl that she’d act outraged by something as trivial as that? “I didn’t tell Sayaka about last night because I didn’t want to worry her,” she quickly retorted, diverting her gaze from the hoodie back to Kyouko’s aggressive glare. “I don’t even know what any of it meant, Kyouko, so how am I supposed to explain it to her when I’m lost too?” she asked, pressing a free hand to her left breast, her chin angled and golden-gaze flickering wildly. “Oh yeah Sayaka, by the way, Kyouko confessed she loved me last night?!” the blonde cried dramatically, clapping her hands together, eyes rolling and mouth curving to fashion a sarcastic grin. “Kyouko this isn’t about me being selfish. I’ve simply offered my companionship to someone in desperate need of a friend and you’re getting so jealous over it that you’d think you were my damn boyfriend or something,” she swore uncharacteristically, exasperated and hot from their bickering. “Can’t you see that you’re the one acting selfishly here? Jumping to conclusions, deciding my own intent for me. All because you’re envious of a little girl that I’ve befriended?”

Rounding the couch, the blonde neared the other girl once more, pressing her dirtied jacket to her chest, glaring heatedly up at her; their faces mere centimeters apart. Mami hoped that their proximity might better convey her displeasure; if Kyouko could manage to taste her ferocity, something might get through to her. “What right have you? After all this time, you finally decide you want me when my interest begins to waver? What took you so long?” she tried, her tone hinting of desperation and hurt. “It’s not like you have any room to decide for me who my attention belongs to.”

Kyouko rubbed at her wrist eyeing Mami as she went. “ You have a tendency of leading girls to get behind your ideals Mami. You think that’s not enough to be suspicious over? Especially with Kyuubey showing up this morning randomly?” Kyouko growled.

“I don’t care if you make friends Mami. I’m not policing who you see. But sometimes you are too affectionate for it to be thought as friendly. You do it a lot around me ya’know. I don’t think its just coincidence.” Kyouko said crossing her arms a little. “Sayaka see’s it too. And I’m sure we aren’t the only ones.”Kyouko said.

“Which by the way Sayaka saw us.” Kyouko added. “Thats why I wanted you to say something. But we didn’t make it far since it was a ‘stupid’ thing I did.” Kyouko said a little hurt in her voice.

Kyouko winched having her jacket shoved at her. Kyouko frowned a bit. “Your right I don’t have a say over you. I have no power over the great Mami Tomoe.” Kyouko said eyeing Mami back. “Maybe it took me so long because I don’t deserve a shred of happiness. Ever think of that? That I’m not worthy to even exist. So what right do I have to try and win your heart? huh?!” Kyouko said raising her voice a bit. “What right do I have to be happy at all now? I get so fucking mad at you! You make it look so easy!” Kyouko snapped. 

“Fine I get jealous big fucking deal! I can’t stand someone else getting all your attention. I get pissed off and then we’re back to fighting again. But you ever think the reason I argue with you over the stupidest shit is cause I’m afraid to lose you!” Kyouko yelled.


	18. Chapter 18

Flaunting the heart on her sleeve, Kyouko loudly continued on, not letting a breath’s lapse for Mami to retort and defend herself. Blood rushing to taint her cheeks, the blonde distractedly gnawed upon her lower lip, eyeing the other as she lapsed her emotion for countless minutes; her blather persisting further, as if this was the only moment she’d get to speak of such matters. Fighting back the urge to reach out and embrace the younger girl, Mami salved her comforting nature, instead choosing to tighten pale fists at her sides. Obviously enough, her passion for close-relationships had now backfired and despite loathing distance, she chose to keep to the sidelines, hoping it would save the redhead any further heartache. Perhaps, she had been too flirtatious, too desperate; after all, Kyouko was right. More than anybody else, she’d continuously saturated the temperamental girl with such love and devotion that anybody would have thought her naïve desire for attention meant something more. Not that she’d ever meant to give anybody the wrong idea; it was simply in her nature to steal what recognition she could from others; something she’d been doing since the passing of her parents. Starving for the love they’d taken upon their departure, Mami had thirsted after whatever kindnesses others offered, skilled as a thief in the darkness. However, she had never thought it would leave the wrong impression. Especially since Kyouko had never seemed too keen on flirting back; forever defensive.

“Nobody else is stealing all of my attention,” she breathed, her tone finally calm and level. Nearing the younger girl carefully, Mami looked into the other’s hurt eyes, pouting slightly as she brought a hand to cup the side of Kyouko’s sharp face, her thumb placed just below the curve of her bottom lip. “You ever think the reason why I center my spotlight on you so often is because you’re the one I want?” she tried, her throat swelling as she fought for words to better convey herself. “That I’ve just been hinting around it this whole time with no reaction from you? Flaunting myself like some idiot and never gaining the response I’ve desired for so long? I practically throw myself at you and all I get is this defensive retort. Silly me for thinking you might not be romantically inclined towards me. Before last night, you’ve never been too keen on letting me in,” she finished airily, thick lashes batting as she looked to attain the other’s gaze. Though she did harbor many hesitations in regard of hers’ and Kyouko’s relationship, the least she could do was clarify her intent. If Kyouko was going to wear her heart on her sleeve, she too would act in accordance to the height of proposed feelings. “All the time, I beg for you to touch me, to hold me, to do something without actually saying it. Perhaps, you’re just horrid at reading between the lines.”

Kyouko narrowed her eyes a little. “I’m not a mind reader Mami. Any time I thought you meant something I always second guessed it as sounding too good to be true. And we’ve already been fooled on too good to be true things.So naturally I didn’t think on it too much.” Kyouko said with a small sigh. “It’s…hard for me to think there’s any good stuff left ya’know. I mean, I practically cursed my family. What’s to say if I got closer to you. You’d end up the same. So yeah maybe I didn’t get every damn hint you threw at me. Had you just said something we wouldn’t be standing here arguing.”Kyouko said. “Or for that matter had I said what I wanted to say years ago. But I didn’t think you’d feel the same back then and would think I was weird or something.” Kyouko confessed.

Feeling slightly awkward now that she was practically spilling all this to Mami. Kyouko fidgeted a little under Mami’s gaze. “ I’ve kept you out because I was afraid something would happen. The same reason I left years ago. Without my magic I just felt like me staying would of distracted you. Or even got you killed. I regret saying some stuff. But it helped me grow up a little.”Kyouko said. “Maybe not the best kind of growing up but…well…”Kyouko faltered a bit finding it hard to say much more.

“I’ll get my stuff and get out of your hair for a while. I just didn’t want to freeze my ass off looking like this..”Kyouko said raising her arms to emphasize her point. “Plus you probably want to go make sure…the.. brat is fine.” Kyouko mumbled.


	19. Chapter 19

Doing little to respond, the blonde cast away her gaze, feeling defeated and a bit raw. A day’s worth of arguing had berated her spirit to mere nothingness. And though she’d confessed her weakness for Kyouko, it seemed there still was a glass wall between them. Perhaps, throwing herself at the other for years had been desperate, but it was all she’d ever had to work with. Verbal admittance was too dangerous. Already, the redhead had left her, so why gamble again?

“You think I haven’t been scared too, Kyouko?” she asked somberly, shoulders slouching as she moved to sit against the couch’s armrest. Burying her head into her hands, Mami exhasperated a heavy sigh; her body shaking slightly from breeching anxiety. “I couldn’t admit anything thinking you might run away. Though it was difficult not saying what I felt, it was impossible to refrain from seeking contact with you. I couldn’t simply refuse my desire to be so close all of the time. I’d just always hoped that if you’d liked me too, you’d recognize and react to it.”

Though it was true she favored Kyouko above any of the girls, Mami knew she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t passed friendship’s definitive lines with each of them. When she was feeling nostalgic or melancholy, she leaned heavily on her friend’s for support; endlessly toying with lingering touches and batting eyes, sweet words and an overeagerness for close contact. It had always been the most efficient way to get what she wanted and never had she thought too heavily on whether the impact of her flirtations was significant or not. It never seemed as though there was, so what was the need of second guessing?

“You’re actually leaving?” Distractedly, Mami brushed a loose strand behind her ear, eyes still trained to the carpeting. “Why don’t you stay? It is cold outside and I doubt you’ve eaten.” Fleetingly, the blonde looked up, wondering if Kyouko would truly be going after such a horrific day. Their state of distress tousled the blonde’s stomach, nauseating her; and if the redhead departed on such a sour note, she’d surely have difficulty sleeping.

Kyouko’s heart sank. Seeing Mami in this state she felt guilty it being all her fault to begin with. Kyouko sighed a little going over to Mami. “Mam’s..”Kyouko said using the pet name she sometimes teased her with. Kyouko leaned down a bit kissing Mami gently. It’s all she could think of to try and repair what was left of the both of them from tonights events. Pulling away Kyouko smiled a little sadly. “I’m sorry about…..everything. I don’t know what I can do to fix it or even make things better. But if staying a start I still want to keep my word from what I said last night. I don’t want to run away anymore.” Kyouko said determined this time to not take off even though she felt time alone would of been better. But she didn’t want to leave Mami. At least when she was like this.


	20. Chapter 20

Unbeknownst to the two. Kyuubey had been watching from a window at the entire scene.His tail flicked a few times before he turned and left the window. He had seen enough for now. Human emotions were so illogical. By now it baffled him as to why those two hadn’t just fixed that sexual tension they both exhibited when around each other. They were like in heat animals separated by a cage yet so close to each other. Surely should the two just up and mate things wouldn’t be as awkward as he observed it to be. But for now he wasn’t interested in human affairs and emotions. He had stopped by to collect the girls used grief cubes and nothing more. But meeting the young girl Mami had bought over had his interest perked. The young girl had the potential of becoming a magical girl whatever her wish be would be sufficient in his cause of Entropy to his home planet. The only problem was Mami. He would need to quickly form a contract with the girl while the older girl was busy. And what perfect opportunity did he have at this very minute. Tracking the young girls trail. Kyuubey couldn’t help but feel Mami was finally living up to his expectations. Bringing potential magical girls in so he didn’t need to sit and hunt down ones in need of his wishes. It didn’t take long for him to find the young girl waiting under a bus stop til the snow had let up a little. The roads and sidewalks were practically covered in a foot of the white powder. Making his way casually over Kyuubey stopped once he was a foot away from the girl and sat there his tail swishing in delight. 

‘Hello’ Kyuubey said to the girl closing his eyes as if to look happy to meet her. Nagisa blinked looking around trying to see who was talking to her but all that was around her was the cat Mami had thrown out just prior today. 

‘Yes, I’m the one that’s talking..’ Kyuubey said. Nagisa’s eyes widen a little. Had she been out here in the cold a little too long that she was becoming delirious. Nagisa sighed to herself. “I’m starting to hear things..for a second I thought you could talk…but your mouth isn’t moving.” Nagisa said. ‘Oh no I’m communicating to you telepathically.’ Kyuubey said. “Oh my god are you a psychic kitty?” Nagisa said thrilled. Internally Kyuubey was starting to wonder if humans were becoming less intelligent by the day.

‘Nagisa…I have to ask you something. Have you ever wished for something? Something you would do anything for?’ Kyuubey asked. If all went according to plan he should have this one contracted by morning.


	21. Chapter 21

The kiss had come as surprising as the pet-name before it. Breath hitching in the hollow of her throat as Kyouko covered her flushed lips with her own, reddened mouth. The blonde’s eyes widened in awe at the sudden contact, mild confusion washing over her as the other’s gentleness fought to eradicate the net of emotion caught between them. Why the younger girl felt compelled to spoil her with such intimacies, the blonde didn’t know. Not that she’d ever fight it. If Kyouko was gullible enough to baby her when she was the one in the wrong, Mami would anxiously take what was given. After all, such chances came seldom and far between. Milking what she could from each encounter was the only way she knew how to keep the other girl strung tight around her finger. What harm was there in embellishing in what others would voluntarily offer? The attention was a duel ended sword that she’d swing as long as she was standing. And any misstep between was calculated to fall in her favor. Despicable as she was sure it was, there was nothing stilling her desperation for contact and affection. For as long as there were people feeding her ego, her tenacity would never falter.

A sigh of content ghosted forth, wetting their aching mouths and as she reached up, hoping to hold Kyouko there for a moment longer, but too soon, she felt the other pull back; her fingers left twitching with desperation to touch as the younger girl began to speak. Kyouko’s words fell as nothing more than white-noise as Mami began to lose herself to the muddled turbulence in her head. Conflicting thoughts and emotions coaxing her to pry further; pupils now dilated, the blonde’s felt her heart’s steady beat turn from slow to erratic.

“I just don’t like the thought of you being out there in the cold,” she offered, half lying as she sorrowfully looked up, finally meeting the eyes of the one before her. It wasn’t that she wanted Kyouko out in winterous tundra, but rather, the selfish need to keep the other girl close would be impossible if she left now. For what was point in stilling her desire when Kyouko was willing to stay? If the younger girl had been set on her decision of leaving, Mami would have let her go without a fight. However, the kiss was proof of the redhead’s willingness to forgive. Taking advantage of the moment felt right; it was the fix she needed to forget herself and the web she’d woven them into.

Pushing herself gently from her place on the couch, the blonde rose to the other’s level, her honeyed-eyes brimming with indecipherable emotion. Fluidly, she wrapped her arms loosely around the other’s neck, staring up at her and pushing to the tips of her toes to better meet the other’s gaze. Years of growth had secured their height differences and though she was older, the inches Kyouko now had on her made her feel perhaps a bit more childish. “I’m sorry that I didn’t answer your call. You’re always welcome here, with me. Don’t think that I don’t want you around even if we’re fighting,” she pressed, hoping that her tone wouldn’t depict the lackluster sincerity. Gracefully, the blonde capered the distance between their lips by pushing forward, her actions alight with a need that last night, had been missing; pale fingers working to wind themselves through locks of deep maroon. Holding the younger girl near, Mami began to toy with the strings of their bond, peppering the other’s mouth with hot, frenzied kisses; the power of the energy between them and the eagerness of her lips eliciting a gnawing greed she was eager to feed.

Kyouko hated feeling vulnerable. It showed how weak she really was. Even with the situation right now after bearing her heart to the one she cared for. She had held everything back for so long. Always telling every bit of hope it would never come to be. Hiding being her sarcastic bravado to keep everyone from knowing what she held back. The fact that Sayaka could read her like a book. Only made her frustrated that she wasn’t doing a good job at keeping those feelings in check. And now when she desperately thought she had lost all hope with Mami and boldly confessed. She never expected to be at this point. Though finding out how Mami had felt did put a lot of distrust and uncertainty at rest. Never in a million years did she think Mami and her had a chance. Being a magical girl limited them to a lot of commitments.

Even right now the commitment to be with Mami hung over Kyouko’s head as an ugly reminder that at any day or time Mami could be gone. Having a death timer over your head made things seem like they needed to be rushed. That anything you wanted to do in your life had to be done as quickly as possible.

But right now looking into Mami’s eyes this didn’t seem like a rushed thing. At least to Kyouko. Her bold move last night was rushed. She had even backtracked having a small panic attack at what had happened. Even today despite her pissed off mood she had panicked. But now she wasn’t panicking at all. Even with Mami kissing her with such intensity. 

Kyouko had kept any sort of desire in check last night. Nervousness had practically done away with any wanting feelings. But today Kyouko even though her negative thoughts conflicted with her. Couldn’t help feeling inclined to cave. Even if it was just a little bit. Mami didn’t make it easy anyways practically showing off nothing to the imagination on what color bra she wore.Now with the close proximity of the two. It wasn’t helping much to hold back those kinds of feelings. But that was a line to cross. A line Kyouko feared if crossed could ruin what they already had in a friendship. But Mami’s words seemed to replay back in her head that she had been waiting for Kyouko to make a move. And here she could clearly make a move to prove to Mami how much affection she had for her. Gathering a little courage. Kyouko hesitated a little before pulling Mami in closer putting her arms around her as if to keep Mami close.


	22. Chapter 22

As slender arms found their way around the curl of her body, the blonde smiled against the other’s mouth; satisfied that her pressing hadn’t been ignored for the sake of preserving their friendship. Though such acts of unbridled wanting would be enough to eliminate all they’d fought to build, her innate, carnal need was forever a moving current; the power of which, she possessed little ability to stopper or suppress. If their current relation was to take a critical blow due to their bestial proceedings, Mami would deal with the repercussions as they presented themselves. For now, her blooming infatuation wouldn’t settle for fleeting kisses or the somber excavating of hesitant hands. No, she required actions far more wanton, far more sensual than what innocent teenagers could ever dream of. Precious time had been lapsing without hint of something so thrilling ever taking place. Now that the moment was here, teasing her to take, she couldn’t ignore her appetite much longer; especially not when Kyouko was agreeably filling her yearning by drawing her near. Tomorrow, tonight’s romantics would seem but a dream; the darkness of her apartment casting a shadow over the true nature of her intent; infatuation, discarding love into the river to be carried downstream. For so long, she’d romanticized such a moment and now that it was here, she would steal every bit of emotion that leaked from their capsizing souls to better feed her pride. Her lips, tender from the mere thought of the other, were cooled with each lapsing second Kyouko let their frantic display continue; her body now aching from the desperation of which she craved the other girl.

“Forget any hesitation,” she instructed, her tongue sweetened by the taste of the other’s soft lips. Cupping the redhead’s face with one hand while the other cradled the back of her head, Mami separated for a moment, searching Kyouko’s darkened gaze for a sense of clarification. “Take everything from me that you’ve ever wanted to take. I want you to. I want you to bask in the freedom to do as you please and to lavish as fervently as you’ve ever wanted. Don’t leave room for second guessing. Show me the side of you that’s been hiding away and let what feels right guide the rest of it,” the elder girl told her, her thumb skirting gently underneath the girth of her lower lip, relishing in the touch of something so soft as Kyouko Sakura’s mouth.

Gently, and without an ounce of doubt, Mami took hold of one of the other girl’s arms, peeling it away from her body in order to raise it between their combusting bodies. Golden-orbs, now colored black from a deep sense of lust, inspected slowly, her mouth wetting with unbridled desire as pressed her burning lips to the backside of Kyouko’s hand, kissing a trail up to her fingertips where she lingered, hesitating on the urge to wrap her mouth wholly around those slender digits and wind her pink tongue temptingly around them. Deciding that such a treat should be left for later, the blonde continued with her musings, taking that hand and placing it upon the curve of her breast, letting the other know that touching her in such a way came without an ounce of backlash. Already adorned in comfortable attire, there was no restraint underneath the thin fabric of her tee shirt. Having discarded her bra hours before, her chest was near bare underneath the curve of Kyouko’s hand. Cocking her head slightly, the elder girl continued on, colliding their mouths with such desperation that she felt it reverberate down to her core.

Face flushed from heat and embarrassment. Kyouko gulped back at the lump that had settled at the back of her throat. Mami’s words leaving a trail of goosebumps along her skin. Kyouko was a little envious she made this seem so easy. Her nerves were driving her a little on edge. Fear that inexperience at all that came with loving someone would be a issue. But Kyouko buried that feeling for now. She had been courageous so far. She could keep it up even if she was scared shitless.

Kyouko’s hand twitched resting upon Mami’s breast. The hesitation apparent at first. Gently applying slight pressure. Kyouko started to knead slowly. Much like a cat setting down for a nap. Worried that might be a bit too much. Kyouko switched to caressing Mami’s breast. Feeling a little brave Kyouko went back to kneading sliding her left hand to rest on Mami’s hip. She had to admit this was awkward as hell. 

Kyouko couldn’t help but break their kissing grinning a bit. But not one to disappoint Mami. Kyouko leaned back in for a kiss this time her taking control of the tempo. She had wanted to start slow but she soon found herself kissing with intensity. Kyouko hardly had any say last night or even today. And given the change for once Kyouko’s brazenness that she was so famous for, started to come into play. Sliding her hand from Mami’s hip going down to her butt before gripping the muscle in her hand.


	23. Chapter 23

Perhaps she had been a tad tride. Instigating a moment so trying and crass breeched the limits of her juvenile understanding. Something as emotionally as raw intimacy was surely beyond her maturity, but still she yearned for it. A naive little girl, thirsty to quell one of nature’s most selfish needs. For more time than she’d care to admit, she’d fantasized this moment; typically at night and in the private comfort of her bed where could satisfy that tempting itch with eager hands. Lapsing time had only furthered her desire and now that a moment had arisen to finally replace dreams with reality, she couldn’t help but take despite knowing that her prompting had been too brash, too soon.

It was no wonder that lust should be so sinful, for it had eradicated her sense of morality. If a wraith were upon them, surely she’d fall, for her defenses had stooped quite low. A decision as unruly as this was would surely incite further heartbreak, but for now that fact was trivial. With Kyouko’s hands upon her, so unsure yet eager to please, the sincerity of their bond intact, there wasn’t room for second guessing.

Remaining true to her facade, the blonde answered to the other’s eager mouth with the desire for more; intoxicated by the thirst it evoked within her. The mere weight of the other’s hand upon her breast was enough to force a pant past lips preoccupied with the sweet sensation of the redhead’s burning mouth against her own. Thick lashes batting as she fought to keep stable, Mami urged her chest forward, seeking more of that hesitant touch; the other’s withdrawing paw cast a burning pressure upon her skin that left her yearning for more; the fabric of her tee stealing the full pleasure of what Kyouko’s hands were capable of eliciting.

The wandering paw upon her lower half was met with a buck to reassure that attention remained there; her lower lip caught between her lips as she detached her mouth from Kyouko’s, lowering instead to the slender dip of her neck where she instinctively began to nip and kiss, sucking lightly at the pale flesh just below the shell of the redhead’s ear. Though the previous night she had practiced toying with similar conduct, the satisfaction of brushing her hungry mouth against Kyouko’s jaw and neckline furthered her eagerness for what had yet to come. Underneath the curve of her flushed mouth, she could feel the younger girl’s heart-rate, fluttering temptingly, the pace irregular.

Breathing came labordly with the other’s prodding; Kyouko’s hands gripping and kneading flesh that ached for a dominating touch; the blonde’s cunt throbbing with heady desire as the other’s fingers dipped dangerously near her most sensitive area. Unable to help but gasp and lapse sharp, ragged breaths for oxygen, the blonde snaked her hands underneath the oversized sweater the redhead wore, nails raking up the supple skin along the younger girl’s backside as the continued on, touches turning evermore needy and frenzied with each second passed.

Kyouko whimpered. Now aware at just how sensitive the area around her ear was. Her hips twitching as an after effect to Mami’s kisses there. It was like a game. Which one could get the other to indicate they wanted more. And as how Kyouko was with games she was competitive as hell. And in that sense Kyouko was starting to get that confidence that made her the second bad ass of their trinity magical girl team. 

And as how many times Kyouko had been thwarted the title of winner by Mami leaving her in the sorry loser second place. Perhaps this was her only chance to come out on top for once. Though plotting ways to win was becoming difficult with the haze that clouded her mind. Kyouko’s breath hitched as Mami’s nails dug into her back. Kyouko retracted her hand from Mami’s breast. Bold moves being a theme for her today. Kyouko hesitated a little before sliding her hand under Mami’s shirt. Brushing her fingers up her abdomen as she went before cupping her breast again. Feeling a tad confident now. Kyouko applied pressure much rougher than her previous touching.

Kyouko’s legs were starting to become stiff from standing in one place. Taking a small step forward having Mami step back. Being mindful of the couch behind her, Kyouko guided Mami away from the couch only to end up backing her up against the wall.

“Sorry, didn’t want you to fall over..”Kyouko mumbled low before leaning in kissing Mami again. Only to moments later break the kiss,this time Kyouko being cheeky and biting Mami’s lower lip. Letting go Kyouko couldn’t help but smirk that fanged tooth of hers peaking out.


	24. Chapter 24

A gasp of surprise expelled sharply past reddened lips as Kyouko’s hand dipped beneath the hem of her shirt, leaving a trail of goosefelsh in its wake as it carried hastily upward. Muscles in her abdomen clenched as the heat of the other’s fingers curled over her pale skin. The slow and teasing ascension to her naked chest quelled her eradic breathing, forcing oxygen to bottle in her throat as she anticipated the redhead’s ardent touch.

Trembling hands running across the soft skin along the other’s back stiffened as Kyouko daringly began to grope and fondle her breasts; the feverous contact so gratifying, a warm purr was ommited, ghosting hotly across the sensitive skin along the shell of the other’s ear. Desperate for more, she curled against the younger girl’s hand, forcing the girth of her full breasts into Kyouko’s palm. The touch, so divine, coaxed her to gently bite down upon the flesh beneath the belly of her lower tier.

By this point, any sense had been lost to ecstasy; her mind, now muddled, could only fixate on the heat pulsating between her shaking legs. That Kyouko could evoke such an inate sense of animalistic hunger from within herself, left the blonde vulnerable; a feeling that seldom haunted her. Typically, others followed her lead, but it seemed that tonight, tables had turned. The vigor of the other’s proceedings twisted her sense of control, reducing her to little more than the foolish teenaged girl she was. Mami’s commanding personality and controling behavior swept away by the other’s display of dominance.

Eyes of deep gold gently fluttered open as Kyouko guided them away from the couch, her feet moving clumsily backward until her heels met with the living room wall; her whine of surprise silenced by the other’s mouth. Any response to the Kyouko’s apology quickly stoppered by the suddenness of further kissing. It wasn’t as if she could speak anyway. Any utterance she could muster would surely sound trivial and silly underneath the blistering heat of the moment.  
Raising her hands, to the back of Kyouko’s head, the blonde tugged gently at her hair elastic, loosening the restraint until it dropped, forgotten to the carpeting below. Deft fingers laced eagerly through locks of deep maroon, and as Kyouko began to toy with her lower lip, biting down on the tender flesh, Mami dug her nails into the other’s scalp, dragging them down to her neck, deliberately torpid and teasing. The stimulating sensation of the redhead’s sharp incisors, prodding her aching mouth forced her to groan and instinctively, she pressed her lips needily against the others; brows furrowing as she lavished the passion of their exhilarating dance.  
Leisurely, the blonde ran the tip of her tongue across the other’s supple, upper lip. A moan, soaked with pleasure and sweeter than honey escaped her dry throat as she continued, tonguing the other’s bottom teir and then the upper once more.  
The mere taste of Kyouko’s plump, saliva coated mouth was more satisfying to savor than any of the sweets she cooked in her kitchen.

Kissing Mami a few more times. Kyouko pulled away slightly. Despite wanting to keep kissing her, there were kisses needed elsewhere. Kyouko planned on not leaving a single part of Mami un-kissed. The girl she loved deserved to be worshiped. Like the goddess that she was. 

Gently taking Mami’s arms pulling her hands away from the back of her head. Kyouko then held her hands together giving them a peck kiss. As a promise she could return her hands there again. Kyouko then started to wiggle out of the circus tent like sweater pulling it off. Her body heat had made it practically an oven and feeling slightly lightheaded Kyouko surely would of passed out from. But doing such a thing to Mami now at this point would be a sin to Kyouko. Feeling slightly embarrassed having revealed she had only had undergarments on under the thing. She surely expected Mami to scold her on practically walking outside in her underwear even if the sweater covered everything but her knee’s down. Mami tended to scold her whenever she would even walk around the apartment in such attire. With not a care in the world. Not that Kyouko had much to feel ashamed for.

Dropping the sweater to the floor Kyouko returned where she had left off. Only this time her kisses directed to Mami’s neck. And every time Mami made a pleasured noise. Kyouko bit down leaving marks in her wake. Feeling greedy, Kyouko’s hands held the hem of Mami’s shirt lifting it slightly. “Mami…can I..?”Kyouko asked blushing at the idea to remove Mami’s shirt.


	25. Chapter 25

A slight coldness against her lips coaxed closed eyes to open, anxiously inquiring upon the sudden lack of warmth. A second’s worth of observation and the blonde felt her breath catch as Kyouko’s slender hands lifted up the fabric of her oversized sweater, exposing her almost completely.

The tease of what little clothing still adorned the redhead urged her fingers to unveil the remainer. Despite witnessing her friend in many manners of underss, the circumstances had never been so severe; her desperation to kiss and touch growing ever fiercer with each, small nudge towards the deep end.

“My dear, next time choose wisely from the lost and found, yeah?” she teased for surely, the returned collection of missing items had, at least, sweatpants. Kyouko’s decision, picking a singular sweater to cover herself was both foolish and admirable. That a girl could go so long in the cold proved a truly remarkable feat. By now however, the blonde had grown to expect and appreciate such misconduct from her stormy-weather friend; anything less would be astonishing.

Robbed of time to dwell on the matter, the shock of Kyouko’s mouth upon her neck erasing contemplation of such trivial scrutiny, the blonde tucked away a reminder to scold the other later for her abysmal choice of winter attire.

Tipping her head against the stern wall, Mami’s lashes fluttered shut, her eyes rolling back into the darkness as feverous kisses took command. Flustered by the frevor in which Kyouko lavished upon her exposed skin, she could do little but grapple for stability. The fight to keep steady all but lost as she relaxed against the firm fixture behind. Nimble fingers, flexing and loosening as they moved, delving back into a satin sea of maroon in search of further support.

The twinge of the other’s incisors upon her pulse point sent a slick tremor through her body, ushering her to turn her neck in beg of attention. Marks upon pale skin would do well to remind the blonde of her brash decision and of the helplessness she succamb to underneath the gravity of long-desired contact. Eager to mare her flesh and solidify the redhead’s territory, Mami pressed her fingertips to the back of the other’s skull, driving her mouth further down in hope the pressure would congeal an everlasting brand. A whine and gasp passing pouty lips as the divine ache bore at her flesh and expedited heat between her legs.

Kyouko’s inquiry passed slugishly through her soiled perception. A moment’s delay and Mami nodded her approval, golden eyes lifting in search of the other’s. Desperate to convey her consent in delving past the brink of no return; her lower tier caught between incisors as she bucked her hips slightly, urging for play.

“You needn’t ask,” Mami breathed shakily, her body trembling with anticipation. “Please?” the beg falling in a near whisper as she leaned in, chests pressed firmly together as she caught the redhead’s earlope between her front teeth, nibbling gently at the soft skin. The blonde’s hands, decended from Kyouko’s hair, falling instead at her hips where she offered a firm squeeze; the softness of the other’s skin beneath the pads of her fingers, effortlessly tantalizing.

Hearing Mami beg made Kyouko tense and then melt losing all rational thinking. Feeling numb besides the slick feeling between her legs yearning for attention. She had fantasized a few times of being with Mami. Albeit she was more a pro in her dreams then her standing here bullshitting herself that she knew what she was doing. But nothing could of prepared her for Mami actually begging and making it a huge turn on. 

If Mami ever begged something from her it was more of a plea to reconsider or to give in to an apology after a fight of either her or Sayaka. And even as stubborn as Kyouko was she caved a little even then. Now she was practically putty to Mami. 

But being putty wasn’t going to prove her feelings to the girl before her. Gently pushing Mami back against the wall. Kyouko took a better grasp at the blonde’s shirt before lifting it up. With Mami’s help Kyouko had successfully removed the article of clothing and dropped it to the floor to side of them. Kyouko blushed a little looking at Mami. 

Seeing Mami like this only made her fantasy like dreams completely irreverent to Mami’s true beauty. Though Kyouko’s idea’s of the blonde were only from fabrications from the time she had walked in on the blonde showering to ask if they had an cheese chips to snack on. Hence why Mami was now so persistent on calling before coming over. The shower curtain had teased her back then only giving away Mami’s silhouette from the other side. Now she had a front row seat.

Returning to her previous neck kissing Kyouko ventured lower to the now exposed new area Kyouko hesitated a little before biting playfully just below Mami’s collarbone. Leaving marks on Mami was never her intention. But it did help her map where she had been and claimed that area as hers. Kyouko’s left hand found Mami’s other breast, being neglected all this time. Kneading it the same as her other one had previously done. Her right hand though, sliding down Mami’s stomach dipping dangerously low to uncharted territory.


	26. Chapter 26

A hiss snaked between flowered lips at sudden and unseen gravity friend’s aching touch; the fronts of her teeth, dried by her hastened breaths, clamped down upon petaled teirs in unadulterated wanting. For how long she’d obsessed such an encountered, nothing could have prepared her vulnerability for such an animalistic response; Kyouko’s sweet attention accompanied by the sincerity of her reciprocated desire ellicited an innocent wonder of emotion; unveiling a more submissive nature that typically, she strove to keep hidden. Eager for further attention, an arched back forced her milky ribcage unabashedly into kneeding hands and painted lashes fluttered as the redhead’s grip cradled her breast with tender wanting.

“You too?” she whispered sweetly, shocked by the plea which had slipped away from her calm facade; voice shaky with adrenaline and anticipation. Honeyed eyes, dilated by lust, milked the image of the baggie and pre-worn sweater that cloaked the petite girl crudely. It did no justice for the slender, blossoming body beneath and the blonde beauty detested the sight; thinking it important to do rightly away with. Wishing too for the sensation of the other’s blushing skin, soft and flush against her own, Mami reached to grab the grimy fabric. Finger’s hindering upon the hem of Kyouko’s tiresome ensemble, she rose a brow in further inquisition. “I don’t want to push,” she managed to breathe as the other’s touch danced across the elastic of her pink undergarments. Worrying her tongue,, Mami sucked for oxygen quickly and bucked, willing further exploration. “I want to feel you against me,” she tried, hoping that her beg wasn’t too needy.

Kyouko gulped at the lump that had now formed in the back of her throat. How Mami could just say that so casually making the already teenage hormonal feelings be upped a peg. Was beyond Kyouko’s now clouded understanding. The now bullshitted front that had got her this far was gone. Why did Mami have to beg again. It was like the blonde knew and was only doing it to make Kyouko cave and be obedient like a dog. Just slap a collar on Kyouko and that’s exactly what she would be.

Kyouko looked off at something. Being this close Mami probably noticed the falter Kyouko was doing. Having her head in this haze was causing words to fail her. Going by Mami’s words and what Mami responded to had gotten her farther than she thought she’d get. But eventually Kyouko knew it’d get to a point. 

Feeling the heat from her blush on her cheeks all the way to her ears Kyouko bit her lower lip in slight worry. “Mami…” Kyouko started to say but stopped.Feeling herself tremble Kyouko slowly let go of Mami but kept the closeness between them. Mentally battling herself Kyouko glanced at the blonde before looking away again. “I…don’t…know what to..do from here..”

The confession probably surprised the blonde. After all Kyouko boasted to know what she was talking about. Joking with Sayaka whenever Mami was mad she needed to chill with a certain item. Saying such a thing left Kyouko vulnerable more so than she ever had been. She refused to look at Mami now. Her fears started to flood her mind. Maybe now that Mami knew she’d reject her or even find it hilarious Kyouko was that kind of an idiot. 

“You don’t know what to do?” she repeated breathlessly, shocked by the other’s delicate utterance. Angling her head the blonde smiled knowingly; tenderness eminating through honeyed eyes as they raked the Kyouko’s shadowed profile.

The slight quirk of the redhead’s mouth effortlessly depicted the younger girl’s sudden and uncharacteristic lack of nerve. Something Mami had seldom observed over several years of friendship. There was a sweetness about it; delicacy so rare, Kyouko gleamed despite the darkness surrounding. So diligently, the blonde leaned in to pepper her curved mouth with wet, chaste kisses in hope it might ease her rigid shoulders and downtrodden expression. The elder’s lips lingered upon the corner of her partner’s mouth before breaking; a soft breath exhaled to flourish the soft curve of the other’s cheek as she pulled away to profess her intentions.

“I’ll try,” she murmured, continuing her musings of undressing the other; igniting the flame Kyouko’s confession had momentarily simmered. Gentle hands working diligently as they tugged away fabric that soon would be forgotten on the living room floor. “I promise, you’re not alone,” the blonde uttered stupidly, her voice trembling as hazel orbs drank in the sight of her partner’s unadorned body. Instinctively, her tongue slid across plush lips, polishing them in excited anticipation of what was to unfold. “I’m no expert either, truly.” Of course, it was expected that she lacked experience during intimate encounters. Despite this setback however, Mami knew how to use her body in ways that manipulated others; rendering them to a distressed and frenzied state by a mere push of the hips or thrust of the chest. Words too were gunpowder. It was quite easy if you knew the more sensitive areas of the human form; and if you knew what buttons could render a person helpless. Reading and watching romance novels and film put her a step above the rest desoite never physically putting the motions into action. The elder girl’s coveted understanding of how to rightly pleasure herself too, would aid here.

“We’re going into the bedroom now,” she stated gently, running a hand down the other’s bare arm before lacing fingers and squeezing gently the palm in her own. Offering a slight tug, Mami rolled her eyes nonchalantly, as if she’d done this before. By the claminess of her hand and the slight shake of her grasp however, she was sure Kyouko would read past her facade. “You’re going to lay down on the bed,” she instructed, reverting back to her persona of guidance, finding comfort in familiarity. “Lay down and close your eyes. I’ll take care of everything.”

Turning just before the bedroom door, the blonde quickly kissed her partner, reassuring that this choice, this rushed and complicated decision was what was for the best. That now, there was no turning back. Not with their hearts so raw and souls aching with desire. Not with their bodies so bare and emotions so vulnerable. If either backed out now, it would complicate the situation even more than ceasing the act altogether.

Any worries or doubt Kyouko seemed to have were quickly banished with Mami’s kisses. She wasn’t yet use to having any of her fears quelled, even if she put on her brave front and confronted the thing she feared. But the tiny reassurances Mami gave helped ease her a little letting her shoulders sink to a relaxed state.

“But you know everything..” Kyouko teased. Her normal demeanor returning for a split second. Maybe it wasn’t the best moment to be teasing Mami. But it made Kyouko’s pride feel better. Mami claimed to know everything and be good at everything so it was a bit of a surprise Mami saying she was in the same boat as Kyouko in this matter. Kyouko could tell even Mami’s perfect facade was starting to crumble from the sound of her voice to her hand which held hers now. And it only made Kyouko realize even the Great Mami Tomoe had a weakness about her. 

Being led to the bedroom Kyouko wondered if like her, did Mami have a different side she didn’t show anyone. A more vulnerable side. She had seen Mami falter a few times but not enough to where she wasn’t back to herself within minutes. And if Mami did Kyouko would be sure to care for that side just as much as the side Mami showed every day.

Hearing Mami give instructions made Kyouko feel a little annoyed yet nostalgic to how Mami would teach her things. She hoped Mami wouldn’t be coming up with weird names this time. Although the thought made her unable to hold back a grin. Her grin quickly faded when they reached the bedroom door. Nervousness was creeping back but again Mami’s kisses made them leave just as quickly. Kyouko pouted a bit. She kind of wanted more of those from Mami. Maybe a few hundred. But that was her being a bit greedy. But she could only hope as she nodded to the older blonde affirming she was still in this.


	27. Chapter 27

Laughter, shaky and soft fluttered past chapped lips; a gentle squeeze to the paw held so lightly in her own. “Oh, even I don’t know everything.” The utterance fell soft, scarcely audible. “I’ve just made a habit of pretending that I do.” Thin brows narrowed at the confession and she stoppered the desire to scoff at her own shortcomings. How pathetic was a girl who could scarcely defend her own dismantled gallantry. How pathetic she suddenly felt. Bare and pathetic.

By now, Kyouko knew it the truth of her bluff; a continuing cycle of false pretenses. An impenetrable detail of the blonde’s personality that drove a stake through their tumultuous relationship. That despite her petty pretenses, she often made things up as she went along; feigning perfection, feigning nonchalance. All a poorly acted play aimed to trick those around her. Kyouko was the only one to see through her disguise. Kyouko had always been the one reading past her carefully constructed charade. She was sure that, to the redhead at least, most times she appeared some cheap actress toying for attention. It made her weak; made her fearful. At the best of times, she wasn’t even sure of her own desires, her own morals; at the worst, she was grappling for some sense of identity. What was it that was there, lingering within the greedy alcove of her heart, begging? Always begging. It seemed no amount of attention would ever suffice. Would this night, this interaction, intimate and heavy as it was, change anything? Or was this simply an excuse to feed that greedy void? Suddenly, she wasn’t so sure; neither in herself, nor her intentions.

“Kyouko?” she tried, albeit a bit pathetically. Her tone faltered and hands shook as she neatly pried her fingers away from the other’s slender digits. “I’m sorry.” It was deplorable. She was deplorable. “We can’t.” As the words fell from her lips, she felt her heart sink and innards writhe with guilt and unease. She took a retreating step, her arms moving to cross underneath her breasts, head hung and eyes drinking in the flooring underfoot. “I don’t know what we’re doing. I don’t know what I thought might come of this; how we would handle it when things were said and done.” She wasn’t trying to be mean; no. With every aching fiber of her being, she prayed Kyouko wouldn’t get the wrong impression. That this retreat wouldn’t be misread for dissatisfaction.

If she explained, would it even make a difference?

“I just– I got wrapped up and,” she hesitated, fighting with the lump in her throat and the tousling in her gut, “I love you. I love you, so I think you should leave. I mean–” Everything was too difficult and she despised herself for making it that way. If they went on, continued with this heated dance, she feared it would only make things worse. “You can stay and sleep here, of course. I just don’t think going further will do either of us good. I want you. I do. I just don’t want to ruin our friendship because I was weak and let my desires get the best of me.” Miserable with words, weighted by the density of the situation, Mami knew she was poorly explaining herself; poorly explaining her sudden need to severe this exchange. There was more she wanted to say. About how there was nobody prettier than Kyouko. About how, unlike anybody else, the redhead somehow managed to rouse the most bare bits of her filthy personality. About how, for years now, all she wanted was their togetherness which seemingly, was forever out of reach. But she couldn’t; her voice simply would not allow it.

She couldn’t bare to look at the other for fear that the hurt would be too much to bare, if there was hurt at all. Perhaps– perhaps Kyouko knew too that this was all beyond what their fractured hearts could properly endure. If things were to fall apart after such a personal encounter, would they ever heal. Was it truly worth losing what they’d built? Did it mean more than some quick fuck? Did it mean too much?

Already, she’d let things go too far. Already, they’d slipped past the fine lines of their friendship. Had the damage been done? Had she stooped past the point of mending?

“It’s nothing you’ve done, Kyouko. I just– I can’t seem to think of what comes next without my heart sinking.” The blonde snagged at her lip, worrying it, eyes lingering upon her toes and the chipped polish which glossed her nails. She felt disgusting; shameful of herself for letting things go too far. For letting their fragile friendship tread into clashing waters.


	28. Chapter 28

Kyouko stood frozen in place to the floor. She hadn’t thought something like this would happen. Confusion. Hurt. Anger. Sympathy. Mami had sent her on a one way ticket on a roller coaster of emotions. She had thought this was what Mami had wanted. She had wanted what Mami wanted. But if Mami was having second guess’. There wasn’t much Kyouko could think to do or say. Kyouko frowned. She wasn’t an expert at this stuff. And it frustrated her to no end.

Kyouko’s hands twitched as if wanting to ball up fists and get ready to lash out in anger. But instead she played with a stand of her long hair. A uncharacteristic Kyouko move to Mami but to her long gone family it was quite a common thing. A habit from her childhood. She had only done such a thing when she was generally nervous or scared. Kyouko was having a tough time with words. She didn’t know what to say. Fearing whatever she did say would make or break anything between them now.

“If..that’s what you want.” Kyouko said a tone of hurt and coldness. No that wasn’t how she wanted it to sound. “I mean…if thats how you feel.” That tone no different.

Kyouko growled to herself. Frustrated to the point she was hating how expressing this stuff was harder than it looked. She went to stomp her foot but caught herself. What was it that she had to do to prove to Mami. That she cared enough. For everything to work out.

Already the emotional highs and lows of the past few days were taking its toll on her. She kind of felt drained. Or that she let her soul gem get to clouded. She’d have to check later. When Mami wasn’t around. If Mami had saw any speck of dark swirling in her soul gem she’d instantly blame herself for the cause.

Kyouko sighed heavy trying to control her emotions for just a split moment. Glancing at Mami she couldn’t think of anything else but hug the older girl. But fear of rejection right now was a gamble.

Maybe leaving was for the best for tonight. Or at least leaving the blonde to herself for the night. After all it would be awkward to face the blonde in the morning.

“I get it Mami…its fine. It’s late. You better get some sleep.” Kyouko said sounding more soft. Kyouko turned on her heel heading slowly down to the sanctuary of the couch. At least there she could process this better. Having to see Mami like that made her unable to say much. She didn’t have the answer to this. And anything she thought of had a gamble. And Kyouko didn’t feel like betting everything on a single thing. The odds were never with her anyway.


	29. Chapter 29

“Forgot about my homework last night and got a detention,” Sayaka grunted, sliding roughly into a seat across from Mami and Nagisa. Noticing that Kyouko had yet to appear, the bluenette raised a brow and sighed. Not that she’d really expected the other girl to come anyway. After yesterday’s debacle, she was sure the redhead required some solitude to reflect. Kyouko never had any talent for forgetting issues and often took ample time to stew before reaching internal conclusions.

Still, lunch would be a tad lonely without her; the energy of the group felt different. Even Mami seemed rigid in her demeanor; her shoulders straight and jaw clenched. Her eyes appeared glossed and unfocused even though seemingly, she was trying to keep her attention fixated on Nagisa. There was something bothering her; something buried in her distanced manner. Was she still worrying over yesterday too? Had she seen Kyouko since then? Sayaka wanted to ask, but didn’t know if the blonde would even care to talk about it. Apparently, Mami’s plan was to ignore the elephant and focus instead on her newest distraction. Not that she blamed her. When it came to Kyouko and Mami, it seemed to Sayaka that they spent too much time thinking about how badly they wished they didn’t so obviously dote over the other. Using Nagisa as a diversion from her complicated emotions towards Kyouko was almost expected. 

Without their partner joining them however, Sayaka felt perturbed; a sliver of anxiety settling in her tummy as she looked from Mami to Nagisa. It was futile for them all to argue and lash out at one another. They were family after all. In a real sense, they were all each other had. Pointing fingers and starting drama wasn’t worth losing that. 

“Mami, where’s Kyouko?” she asked, her voice just loud enough to carry over the commotion in the cafeteria. 

Freezing under the weight of the redhead’s name, the blonde hesitated. She didn’t want to talk about this. Already, it was taking too much effort and energy to keep her smile up. Any reminder of the prior day’s transpired events and she felt she’d crack under the pressure of rising emotions. 

“Well, the last thing I knew, she was asleep on the couch,” she mused, recovering quickly with a slight grin and nod. “I don’t even know if she made it to any of her classes today or not. Last night, we were both a little out of it and didn’t talk too much.” Shifting slightly, fingers tapping across the tabletop erratically, Mami fought to remain placid. Before Nagisa had left the previous night, Kyouko had been quite harsh and even though her lie may have been enough to satisfy Sayaka’s question, she was sure Nagisa could sense her dishonesty. “She seemed cold and a bit tired when she came over, so I let her relax and catch up on some rest.”

“Mmm.” Humming, Sayaka reached into her book bag and pulled out a container of food. Opening the top slowly, she shrugged. “Well at least she wasn’t feeling resentful enough to stay outside last night. It was cold. Really cold.”

“If it wasn’t cold, I’m sure she wouldn’t have bothered stopping by.”

“So you’re here again, huh?” Sayaka asked in a tone holding little amusement and pointed her finger at Nagisa, targeting her. “Tell me, did Mami put you under a spell or something?” she half joked. “You know, she’s bad luck, right?Everybody who’s friends with this girl is in for a life of misery. Kyouko will tell you so and I’’ll definitely vouch for it too.” Sayaka turned to the elder girl, a look of apology on her face and a coy smirk across her lips. She couldn’t help it. 

“You can be an ass sometimes, you know that? You and Kyouko deserve each other.” She rolled her eyes, pouting. “Nagisa wants to be our friend, Sayaka. Stop being cruel. It isn’t any way to behave.”


	30. Chapter 30

Nagisa had been wary to Mami’s invitation to sit with them today. Half expecting the red haired demon to cause a scene like the other night. But Nagisa reminded herself she had been honest in protecting the older girl. So, she agreed.

It was hard trying to keep up her appearances. Now with her new found knowledge that magical girls existed. And that Mami was one of them made so many questions pop into her head. It was almost agonizing not to just outright ask. But she had sworn to her new furry friend not to speak to either the older girls about him talking to her. He claimed, Mami would of intervened and persuade her not to make a contract to become a magical girl. In his words Mami wanted the glory of helping people all to herself. 

Though Nagisa somewhat found that conflicting to what Mami acted like. But then again, Mami could be a whole other person when it came to her magical side. Kyuubey had answered a lot of her questions the night before. What magical girls did. And what she could wish for. Nagisa had a lot of wishes. It would be hard to pick just one.As soon as Sayaka had shown up Nagisa felt a little awkward. Sayaka seemed tame compared to Kyouko. But Nagisa wasn’t taking much chances in her fight or flight sense’s.

Of course hearing the very redheads name being spoken was another fight or flight sense. Nagisa glanced around as if speaking her name out loud would summon her from the floor or something. Could magical girls do that? She’d have to ask her new friend later. But what stuck Nagisa odd. Was Mami’s demeanor about being asked about Kyouko. Something about it made even Nagisa uneasy. After all what had transpired between the two was a mystery. But given the body language Mami was giving off Nagisa could only wonder if perhaps Kyouko had said or done something to inflict this sort of behavior from the older blonde. Nagisa was no stranger to abuse after all from others. And seeing mild signs of it just made her worried. But would Mami allow something like that to happen? Nagisa may not know everything on magical girls but if what Kyuubey said was true. Mami could take out anything on her own.

Though, now with that thought she wondered. Was Mami able to possibly do in someone else? Another magical girl perhaps? The thought made Nagisa squirm a bit. She would have to keep these thoughts in the back of her mind til after school. Where Kyuubey could shed light on such things. For now she calmly ate her lunch.

Nagisa swallowed looking at Sayaka. “I don’t think Mami-sempai is bad luck.” Nagisa said. That was the truth. It wasn’t as if meeting Mami had caused her any bad luck. Not that she already didn’t have any. If anything meeting Mami had made her somewhat happy. Nagisa dared not glance at Mami after she said that. She didn’t want to feel embarrassed for stating the obvious truth.

Glancing off towards the exit of the cafeteria Nagisa seemed to tense. At first she told herself she had just seen things. But a second look revealed the devil herself. Nagisa felt an uneasy feeling in her gut. As if this would be the start of something she would regret to see. But it seemed the devil was not interested in walking in. Almost as if she was being prevented from walking the threshold into the cafeteria. She seemed to be waiting for someone or waiting for something. It wasn’t long til she spotted a girl who appeared around the same age as her older companions. Raven black hair held by a red ribbon; flowed in a fluid motion as the girl walked towards Kyouko. Nagisa hoped Mami hadn’t caught sight of Kyouko. But just as she had saw the two they seemed to just disappear as someone passed by her line of vision. Nagisa looked around confused at first. There was no way they were just there and then gone. Nagisa relaxed a little. She would defiantly need to ask Kyuubey about magical girl powers. Disappearing in an instant seemed like a cool power to her.


	31. Chapter 31

An easy smile crossed the blonde’s lips at Nagisa’s response and fluidly, she laughed; slow and melodious.

Gently, Mami reached out to lightly squeeze to the younger girl’s hand; thanking her silently for the quick defense. It was apparent that Nagisa was becoming more courageous. Days ago, the petite thing wouldn’t have been daring enough to make such a retort; or so she’d made it seem. Perhaps, making friends had been all that she’d needed to acquire confidence. Giddy over the other’s apparent growth, eyes alight and dancing with the onset of mild infatuation, Mami could do little to stopper the grin which quirked either corner of her flushed mouth.

Across the table, Sayaka’s brows narrowed in palpable annoyance. Why Mami took such pleasure in the tiny thing, she didn’t know. There was something about the way the blonde was grinning that rubbed her the wrong was. It was angelic and inviting. It could knock anybody to their knees if she were to try hard enough. It was dangerous and gorgeous and reminded Sayaka of how easy Mami made it to fall so helplessly for her. When she acted like that, with her jaw set so elegant and perfect teeth flashing, there was no ignoring her. The smile itself tempted the attention of others. And right now, she couldn’t fucking stand it. If only Kyouko were there to bare witness to these flirtations. She might at least be brave enough to say something of it. The blonde was always experimenting with ways to keep her ego full and bloated. Mami Tomoe, the savior of all broken things; defender of the meek; liberator of the unwell; guardian to all pitiful adolescents. Sayaka could have barfed.

Slender lips parted to argue back, but she was quick to hold her tongue. Quarreling would do little to change the situation. If she contended, the blonde would surely just pull Nagisa away with her and eat lunch elsewhere. If she wanted things to be right, playing nice was impervious. At least with time, Nagisa would see that Mami wasn’t everything she made herself out to be. Everyone had flaws and that included the great martyr herself. Patience, Sayaka calmly reminded herself, was a virtue.

“Just you wait. Let me know a month from now just how lucky she is, okay?”

‘When your heart is broken, come let me know. I’ll remind you that I’d given you fair warning.’

Sensing annoyed glances from the corridor, Mami lifted her gaze and recognized a glimpse of deep maroon from the corner of her vision. Instinctively, she fidgeted to stand and pursue the other, milky thighs colliding with the table in her haste. Before there was time to move however, Kyouko was gone, disappearing alongside Homura Akemi who had appeared only an instant before vanishing.

Grinding her teeth, the blonde retracted her maneuver and settled back beside Nagisa; huffing audibly as she rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. She tried to quiet her shallow and ragged breaths, little pinpricks of heat starting at the base of her neck as she questioned what exactly she’d witnessed. Kyouko’s musings were neither her business nor problem. Still, it irritated her. It sent a slick shiver of heat from her chest to the hollow of her stomach. There was anger there, but there was also something else exhausting inside of her. She clenched the tabletop tightly, feeling frustration hammer her into a familiar state of uncertainty.

At this, Sayaka turned, but it was too late. “What is it?” the bluenette questioned only to have her inquiry ignored.

Mami didn’t feel like discussing it. She tried her best to shrug, despite the heightened intensity which roasted her shoulder muscles, clamping down every inch of her back and arms into a stiff posture. “Thought I recognized somebody,” she returned emotionless and fluid. “But, I suppose I had been wrong.”

From the elder girl’s tone, Sayaka deduced she’d seen Kyouko. Nobody effected the blonde so heavily. It was a trick only their mutual friend knew; she’d perfected it long ago. “Did you see?” She quirked a questioning brow. “Was it Kyouko?” Directing her gaze to Nagisa, Sayaka nodded her head, gesturing for the youngest girl to answer. “She blow Mami a kiss or something?”

Eyes flickering to the blonde she added, “You’re really bad at hiding things, you know? Especially when it comes to Kyouko.” At this, Mami felt her cheeks flush hot. Annoyingly enough, Sayaka had never been more correct.

Nagisa blinked blushing slightly at Sayaka’s question. The whole argument the night before had some questionable things said before Nagisa had left. She really hadn’t dwelled on any of them because Kyuubey had been there. But recalling some of the things she overheard. Nagisa was now growing curious.

Nagisa glanced over to Mami. She was slowly putting two and two together. The way they had fought the night before. And now today. The way Mami acted and talked about Kyouko. Nagisa felt it wasn’t her place to pry. But at least if she asked she would know. Maybe asking privately would get her an answer. Nagisa gently reached over tugging at Mami’s sleeve for her attention then motioning her to lend an ear.

Nagisa hesitated a little. “Mami-sempai…are you and…Kyouko…a thing?” Nagisa asked as low as she could. 

Nagisa recoiled a bit from her question praying the older girl wouldn’t be embarrassed at such a question. It was embarrassing to ask someone if they were seeing someone as is.


	32. Chapter 32

Mami’s shoulders slouched as she leaned in towards Nagisa, letting the younger girl’s small hand tug her in close. What she expected was a shy comment on Sayaka’s foolishness, but the question posed by the smaller girl instead forced the blonde to stiffen and recoil instinctively. Jaw set tight and body rigid, Mami darted her gaze to Sayaka who was looking at them in bewilderment; her oceanic eyes wide with curiosity. How could she answer? How could she act nonchalant like nothing had happened between them when clearly, something had? Something wonderful; something dangerous; something pleading. Something. Even Nagisa, who hardly knew either of them, was perceptive enough to deduce that there was more than either girl would willingly let on. 

So visable was Mami’s unease that she began clenching the hem of her skirt into tight fists, worrying the thin material. Mami tried to say something. She tried twice before stopping herself, clamping her mouth shut with a snap. There were words there, but they were in a flurry, tangled mess in her mind, tumbling along the inside of her skull trying the carve out the perfect response to ultimately stopper this sudden inquisition. Mami’s pulse was quick in her ears and her breathing labored and shallow, as if she had just gone running a few miles.

“We’re close friends,” she finally said, sucking in a sharp breath. “We’ve been so close for so long, it’s sometimes difficult not to get wrapped up in each other’s business.” There was more that needed to be said, but she wouldn’t let the words fall. Speaking of such things, especially in front of Sayaka, wouldn’t fair well. The bluenette would unravel her lies as quickly as she constructed them. Unlike Nagisa, the other girl had some understanding of the complexities of her’s and Kyouko’s relationship. “I’m not sure what it is you mean, I suppose,” she lamely tried, deflecting the question with tone of light curiosity. “If “a thing” entails dating, I can assure you, we’re not that.”

At this, a loud snort sounded from across the table. Gathering her things in preparation for the bell to ring, Sayaka grinned before commenting, “You and Kyouko? A thing doesn’t properly hit the nail to describe you guys, does it Mami?” Reaching for her juice box, Sayaka sucked out the remaining dribbles of apple and shot one last look at Nagisa. “Bad luck, kid,” she brazenly grunted and turned to make her retreat. If Mami was going to sit there and pretend as if nothing was going on, she wasn’t going to watch. Too much more of it and she’d have to start interrogating the blonde herself.

Nagisa fidgeted at her foolishness. Asking such a thing seemed a little too forward of her. “s..Sorry..I thought, cause you argued about stuff that you were like an old married couple or something.” Nagisa mumbled the last part. Nagisa inwardly beat herself up for asking that sort of thing. But given that some intimate comments were made the night before Nagisa only assumed such things.

Though with how Sayaka spoke. Nagisa felt she had traded into territory that could possibly be dangerous.

“I’m sorry Mami-sempai..” Nagisa apologized again. She should of kept her thoughts to herself. Perhaps Kyuubey would of answered it far more plainly.

Nagisa started to clean up her things. Maybe it was best to keep silent about the trio’s lives. Especially Kyouko. Nagisa had made it her goal to stay away from her at all costs. Who knows what could of happened had she gotten her hands on her the other night.

And with Sayaka’s warnings she was starting to feel a misplacement at the table far more then she felt the first time.


	33. Chapter 33

Clicking the backs of her teeth with her tongue, Mami’s gaze lingered on Sayaka’s retreating form. The other girl’s clenched fists and hard strut were telltale signs of her exasperation. Not that Mami particularly cared. She could hardly muster any feeling of warmth towards her friend at the moment. Most especially now that she’d left on such a sharp note. Similar to Kyouko, it would be a day or two before she was mellow enough to return to place of normality. Until then, she hoped Sayaka would respectably keep away. She hadn’t any time for further dramatics. What she was already dealing with was more than enough to stomach. 

“We do argue like an old married couple,” she flatly muttered, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried in vain to settle boiling anger. “But that’s just what happens when you know a person for so long. Any relationship will eventually turn into something that resembles that.” Hay colored brows narrowed in thought. Though she and Kyouko were something more, Nagisa didn’t need to worry about it. Especially since Mami had no name for what it was they were. And as she’d stated before “together” certainly wasn’t it. What they were was far more confusing, far deeper than a typical partnership. It wasn’t worth worrying over the details; it would only make her sick.

For the sake of Nagisa, wrangling in her animosity was imperative. The poor girl would up and think it was her fault for causing the less than pleasant interaction. Truly, it was Sayaka’s bluntness and bold tongue that irked the blonde so. Nagisa however, didn’t know that. How could she? After all, the reaction she’d had to the younger girl’s question would surely be interpreted as anger.

“It wasn’t wrong to ask, nor am I upset with you, Nagisa.” Sighing, Mami stood from her place and gathered her things, placing her trash neatly into a pile to be tossed at the exit. “Don’t apologize for asking a question. I’ll answer anything as honestly as I can. I just– I don’t want you to feel badly. There’s no shame in what you said. Sayaka however,” she closed her eyes and took in a slow, even breath, “has been digging herself a hole over the past few days.” Of course, she couldn’t be mad at any of her friends for very long; often as it was they peeved her.

Reaching out, the blonde lightly placed her palm atop the younger girl’s head and lightly trailed her fingers downward through tresses of silver; smiling instinctively over just how soft the the tresses felt and how the light hint of shampoo wafted as she combed through the wavy locks. Hoping the motion would ease any of Nagisa’s concern, Mami slowly and soothingly continued the for a moment more. “My friends don’t know when enough is enough. Neither have much of a knack for keeping their thoughts to themselves. It isn’t you. More than likely, they’d act this way towards anybody I tried to befriend. They’re protective at all.” An excuse. An honest one, but an excuse nonetheless. 

Mami hummed gently and fidgeted with the book bag around her shoulder, her honeyed gaze trained adoringly on Nagisa. “Let me walk you to your class?” she sweetly asked, hoping her benevolence would distract the younger girl from the scene Sayaka had made. 

“You don’t have to walk me to class every time Mami-sempai” Nagisa said with a smile. Not that she didn’t appreciate the gesture. But the prior time it seemed her classmates were a little intrigued on the nobody of the class suddenly had a older girl walking them to class. Nagisa could tell it was stirring up potential trouble. And troubling Mami with underclassmen things seemed like something trifling to the older girl.

Nagisa’s questions were starting to pile up. And she feared she’d end up spilling what she knew. And seeing how Mami reacted today only made the her a little uneasy. Gathering her things. Nagisa hoped she wasn’t be rude. But she couldn’t really keep the older girl from walking her.


	34. Chapter 34

An easy smile crossed the blonde’s lips as she stared adoringly down at the younger girl, only nodding in response. With a sigh, the elder girl bent forward and placed a chaste kiss to the top of the other’s head, breathing gently out against her perfumed hair before pulling slowly back. Shifting her bag accordingly, Mami then nodded and began her march out of the cafeteria. Heels clicking against the tiled flooring; curious eyes watching as she made her exit. “Text me if you need anything; even if it’s just to talk, I’m here,” she fluidly called back over the curve of her shoulder, flashing a quick grin and wink. More than Nagisa knew, she hoped the younger girl would reach out to her. Especially now. Now that her friends were avoiding her. Now that things were so botched and cluttered. Now that she’d gone and made a mess of things.

Known only to those close to her, Mami never fared well with loneliness.

—

“You’re a little off,” Homura commented bluntly. Violet eyes were trained on Kyouko Sakura who stepped almost in time to every beat of Dance Dance Revolution. It was a game which Homura hardly understood the amusement in. Such things were trivial and pointless. Most especially since one had to pay money to play. And money was something she’d never known Kyouko to have.

Fun wasn’t something Homura bothered with. She’d given up on fun a long time ago and not even Kyouko’s prodding could convince her to partake. The closest she came to enjoyment were these seldom moments she shared with the gruff, irritable redhead. Her one and only acquaintance. Admittedly however, it was quite a thrill to watch the redhead seethe over missed points. Homura was certain that she’d never seen the other girl so distracted. 

“Wouldn’t you rather we hunt than waste time and yen here?” Obvious enough was the other’s fury. She’d noticed it from the moment Kyouko called upon her earlier in school that day. And when she’d met up with the redhead near the cafeteria only to find her staring in, maroon eyes fixated on a certain table in particular, she discovered the answer to Kyouko’s outrage. “Are you pretending that the your feet are stomping your friend’s faces?” she asked, a slight hint of delight in her tone. “It might prove more efficient to pretend they’re wraiths instead.” 

Flicking the ends of deep, raven locks over her slender shoulder, Homura waited a response. Kyouko had been exasperated all day and she was growing bored with watching the other girl internally combust and fret over simplistic matters. It seemed, to Homura at least, that what she needed was some violence to exhaust her aggression. Either that, or the girl just needed to go and take what it was that she wanted. And what she wanted, Homura deduced, was the foolish, egotistical and idealistic Mami Tomoe. And oh, how stupid it was to obsess over a person so fractured and confused as Mami so obviously was. That and the blonde’s personality irked her. So damn full of herself it made the hair on the nape of Homura’s neck stand. Already, the elder girl had so many fans. Why waste time chasing something that so adored the chase? The attention, she was sure, fueled the narcissistic girl. Unless Kyouko demanded what it was exactly she wanted, Homura feared her companion would forever reside in this state of rage.


	35. Chapter 35

Kyouko gritted her teeth a little. She had thought coming to the arcade would of let her mind dull the rapid fire thought train going thru her head. But she seemed to always come back to last night. How she could of did something else. Or said something. She just had to be stupid and let it go and act like everything was fine. Everything was not fine. Not for her at least. Hearing the ‘miss’ and ‘bad’ sounds coming from the machine was only fueling her caged anger. Homura stating the obvious wasn’t helping either. Kyouko required full concentration on DDR to be able to last long enough to make her name up on the high score boards. And her mind was everywhere but on the game.

Even forcing herself to focus was making her footwork sloppy. A few more bad moves and the game was over. Kyouko glared at the screen. Trying her hardest not to slip up and get back in the rhythm. If she could just last a few more seconds and get no more misses she’d at least land at the bottom of the scoreboard. But as soon as she thought she was doing well, Another ‘miss’ and the game over on the screen flashed a few times before restarting to its standby phase. “Son of a Bitch!” Kyouko growled kicking the machine not even putting a dent into the plastic.

Kyouko huffed hoping off the stage, she didn’t care if she got caught abusing one of the machines. Right now she was in a dangerous mood. The same dangerous mood that had turned her spear on Mami long ago.

“Fuck it! Fine, we’ll go hunt.” Kyouko said exasperated. She wasn’t handing this teetering between emotions. It was a surprise to even her she hadn’t yet broke down and cried. Even though she was strong enough to hold back emotions she was failing miserably right now. Glancing back at Homura her expression softened a little. She didn’t want to take this out on Homura or drag her into this mess. Homura had been kind enough to cave into letting her play the game after all. 

“I think that’s the best decision you’ve made all day,” Homura muttered and turned on her heel, eager to leave the stuffy arcade. It smelled of adolescent sweat and rancid feet. Putrid and heavily unappealing. Most especially to someone who took no pleasure in such meaningless things. Why Kyouko spent so much time there, she was sure she’d never know. 

“You’ll exhaust yourself more effectively in battle than on that foolish game. With the way you’ve been cursing it, it’s probably doing you more bad than good anyway. And think of it this way, if you hurt yourself, you’ll have a distraction from whatever it is perturbing you. From the look of it, you’re ready to attack just about anything or anybody that rubs you wrong.” 

Perceptive as she was, Homura already knew was bothering her comrade. Kyouko however, safeguarding her emotions as she often did, had yet to speak of her troubles and had carried on more exasperated than the time traveler had seen her before. Not that Homura particularly minded. If the redhead willed her in, she would follow and offer what help she could. Oftentimes, outside perspective was best even if the other party was unwilling to listen. And besides, Kyouko’s ferocity was a trait she quite admired. If anything, being with her was always quite pleasant despite the aggression of her demeanor. 

Most days, Homura scarcely took pleasure in anything besides the most simplistic of things; coffee or watching the clouds pass by overhead. Offhandedly, she wondered if being around the other girl more often would be positive light on her dismal and gloomy outlook. 

Habitually, the raven haired teen looked down to her hand, ogling the ring which hugged her finger. It was clear. Today, she wouldn’t need to do much work to reap the splendor of vanquishing her enemy. And in case Kyouko was low on both moral and clarity, she had plenty cubes to spare. For the other girl’s sake, she hoped that this at least would ease her heated state. Kyouko appeared near hysterical; so much so, Homura had thought she’d cry; the other girl’s body was stiff with pent up rage. She could practically taste the heat radiating off of her and by the glimpse she’d caught of the other girl’s soul gem, her emotions were in complete disarray. 

“There’s a cemetery along the river that I’ve been meaning to visit lately,” she said flatly as they took their leave, exiting the game corner into a bustling street. School had just let out. “Surely, there will be plenty of wraiths lurking about there. I’ve only gone a handful of times and it’s been months since I last went.” Casting her gaze sideways, violet orbs watched the other’s rigid profile with curiosity.

Following her friend outside. Kyouko managed to breathe a few times mellowing her mood. She mentally reminded herself she needed this distraction. She could do this easily on her own. But some part of her had begged not to be alone today. And the only person she hadn’t lost to bullshit at the moment was Homura. Kyouko hadn’t really participated in any of her classes to get to know anyone else. Not that she could. Being around Mami had its fair share of rumors. But the fact Kyouko could strike fear into anyone just glancing at them. Gave her 0 points in trying to make a friend. It wasn’t like she was a terror to these people. The only thing she could be condemned for was skipping classes. If that persuaded others from getting close to her. Then they weren’t the kind of people she needed to associate with.

Kyouko shrugged nonchalantly. “If you think it’ll be a good spot sure.” She was trying to be more calm. But her angry tone still remained. Perhaps Homura would be right and taking out Wraiths would do her some good. But at the end of the day. Kyouko knew she’d have to deal with everything. She couldn’t avoid Mami forever. Even with things as they were. Kyouko was sure if she disappeared and Mami had no clue on her whereabouts. The blonde would be walking the entirety of Mitakihara for her. And if she didn’t find her. Kazamino, her home would be the next place. 

Walking alongside Homura. Kyouko started to let her mind wander a little. Oh how Kyouko wished they had switched magic right about now, and time traveled back and prevented this whole thing from happening. But that was wishful thinking, if things hadn’t happened it would of remained the same. And possibly stay that way til she kicked the bucket. No, everything had to have happened the last few days. It was the only way Kyouko could get any closure on the situation. At least worst case she could start to focus on other things or other people.

“You think that there could be like an alternate universe where things are different?” Kyouko asked casually. “Like we’d have a difference in how we act or what color we liked or something like that?” Kyouko said. She glanced at her friend crossing her arms up behind her head.


	36. Chapter 36

“More than likely, it will be,” Homura said plainly and begun leading the path towards their destination. “I’ve had luck there before, but it’s never a guarantee.” For a while now, Homura had been keeping track of wraith packs in the city. Similar to the witches she remembered battling before, they often preyed on human despair. Cemeteries, she’d found, were perfect breeding ground for these monsters. And due to a recent drug epidemic that had struck the riverside slums of Mitakihara, Homura was almost positive that wraith activity would be substantial in the graveyard of that sector. 

“An alternate universe?” Despite herself, Homura felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat and her steps stumbled. “What makes you ask?” Swallowing hard, the raven haired girl turned her gaze downward, head hung and eyes to her feet. Could it be that Kyouko had remembered something? Something of their lives as witch hunters? A past event? Madoka Kaname laughing by their side? No. Only she could recall such things. And for what purpose, she knew not. It was painful and horrifying to live each day in perpetual reminder of her forgotten friend.

“To answer your question, I don’t see where it would be out of the realm of possibility. I’ve pondered the thought before. I think a person would have to be quite foolish to never consider the plausibility of it.” Hesitating for a moment, Homura crossed her arms against her chest and hurried her pace. Reaching the graveyard now felt quite urgent. Swaddled with thoughts of Madoka, she too required a quick escape. Though unlike Kyouko, who’s trouble could be fixed with words and actions, there was no antidote for her sorrow. “Is the reason you’re asking is because you wish things were different?” She hurriedly questioned and turned her face to hide from any of Kyouko’s inquisitive glances.

Arching her eyebrow at her friend. Kyouko found the switch in Homura’s demeanor a little odd. But Homura was odd to begin with. Dropping her arms to her side. Kyouko shrugged a little. “Nothing like that.” Kyouko said trying to sound indifferent. “Just thinking that if there was an alternate me I’d rather trade places for a day. Figure alternate me is ten times more bad ass.” Kyouko said with a small smile.

She really didn’t want to give away what was bothering her to Homura so easy. But just for making hypothetical chatter seemed to help her feel a little better. “ Like maybe an alternate Sayaka is dude.” Kyouko teased smiling a little. “Or that Kyuubey looked like a hamster.” Kyouko joked. She glanced at Homura hoping one of those she found funny. But there was one thing she knew her secluded friend did get a smile out of. “Better yet imagine this…”Kyouko said setting up some dramatic idea. “Alternate flat chested Mami.” Kyouko couldn’t help but crack a smirk at that. 

Shaking her head at Kyouko’s response, Homura exhausted a sigh and turned back towards her companion. Of course she’d been too quick to assume anybody might remember something of the alternate reality they had once lived. Nobody would ever recollect something so considerable. It would only be short of a miracle. And already, she had her miracle. There wasn’t another wish to wish upon. 

Doing her best to pull herself back to reality, Homura raised a brow at the other’s outlandish hunches and allowed a slight smile to cross her lips. Kyouko was the only person who ever tried to make her laugh, smile, or react in some way. So often was Homura consumed by loneliness and disparity that she lost track of human emotion and normal interactions; day to day living and relationships. It was as if her sadness was so perverse and long running, it had fossilized. She’d even forgotten how to cry. Normally, the redhead was preoccupied with her messy friendships and slighted lover that they had never made a habit of meeting up. It was however nice, being with somebody. Fleetingly, she hoped the might do this more often. 

“Tch,” Homura hissed in amusement, her cheeks dimpling and nose scrunching as she fought to stifle her laughter. “This is quite the outlandish world your constructing. A flat chested Mami is far wilder and improbable than everybody else’s alternates. I’d love to see that. Then I wouldn’t feel so horrible for staring so often,” she retorted back, turning down a street and directing them towards the river. “I suppose, at least if she lacked a bust, she wouldn’t draw so much attention to herself. Maybe that’s the cure for her vanity. She just needs a reduction and I’ll finally be able to stand her presence.” It wasn’t that she meant to be mean; or maybe, she did. It was apparent that Kyouko liked the blonde and for some reason, could stand that haughtiness she practically boasted. Mami however, had never failed at getting on Homura’s nerves. And she was sure by now, Kyouko knew it. 

Kyouko grinned at Homura playing along. But she did have a point. Maybe something like that would of solved issues prior. Kyouko shook her head a little to dispel those thoughts. She was only thinking such things because of her frustration and hurt she felt. She had to remind herself that despite those things annoying her about the blonde. Those weren’t the reason Kyouko had grown to fall for. Back then it was her sense of justice, kindness and compassion. Qualities Kyouko found charming back in her younger days. Now, she was having difficulty on what things were keeping that spark she had for Mami. And with last night sending her questioning on everything. Kyouko feared that it wasn’t love at all. Doubting her feelings had really messed with her today.

“Maybe its cause I’ve been around her so long. But once you get a tolerance for those things it gets a little better. Til she goes and finds a way around it and pisses you off more” Kyouko said mostly to herself. Kyouko frowned a bit trailing a step behind Homura now. Her mind was just jumping from one thing to another. She hoped killing these Wraiths would clear it. Even just for a little while.


	37. Chapter 37

“If she pisses you off continuously, why are you trying?” she plainly asked. Arms swinging slowly at her sides as she walked. “It isn’t that Mami Tomoe isn’t kind.” Hesitating, Homura fought with the correct words to say. It felt important to make sure Kyouko wasn’t offended that she’d gone and ridiculed her friend. Even though she didn’t have a particular liking for the blonde, she knew that her companion did. And ridiculing the redhead’s relationships and the people she chose to spend time with didn’t taste too nice upon her blunt and honest tongue. 

“She tries very hard to make sure people are happy and doing well for themselves. She’s sweet; perhaps too sweet. Almost like honey. It tastes good, but too much of it makes my stomach upset. It seems like she gets in over her head. She wants to be the best for both herself and everybody else. Like she’s trying too hard to be perfect when nobody can be. That’s what I can’t stand though.” Clearing her throat, Homura toyed distractedly with the ends of her hair as they continued their path. A frown tugged at either corner of the teen’s mouth. Thinking too much about people and their individual quirks made her head ache.

“And now, it seems she’s wrapping another girl into her world. Trying to help her, but ultimately, I’m sure the girl will just wind up hurt or worse. Mami thinks she’s doing what’s best when really, she doesn’t have the first clue about what’s right for other people. But like I stated, she is sweet. Sad too. I feel bad for her.” Shrugging, the raven haired girl turned to her left, directing them down a side street.

Kyouko glanced off into the distance as they walked. “ I don’t know why I’m still trying honestly.” Sounding crestfallen Kyouko sighed a little crossing her arms. “At least…now I don’t know.”.

Kyouko glanced down at her feet as she walked. “I thought after coming back here and staying. And figuring some things about her I didn’t get before. That she’d let her guard down or maybe even rely on me for things more often. Or even Sayaka at this point. But now it just feels like I came back to this game and I think I’m always losing.” Kyouko said.

Kyouko shook her head a little at herself. Confessing these things to Homura was very uncool of her. She was suppose to be the tough one of the group. And here she was acting unlike her facade to the world she had set up over the years.

“And the one time I decided to not want to lose. I end up losing more than anything.” Kyouko mumbled to herself.

“I mean…” Kyouko paused looking over at her companion. “You’d be pissed off too if someone you care about did something that they know would end up just upsetting you right?” Kyouko asked.


	38. Chapter 38

A gentle hum passed between Homura’s chapped lips as she contemplated a proper response. It wasn’t characteristic of Kyouko to vent openly on issues pertaining to her social life. Typically, the redhead kept things coveted, or so Homura had thought. Apparently, even the spitfire could only stand so much before snapping. Offhandedly, the raven-haired warrior wondered if she too had a breaking point.

“What is it exactly you’re talking about?” she wondered openly, glancing sideways at the other and raising an inquiring brow. With the way her partner was speaking, verbs, adjectives and nouns all puzzled and secretive, she couldn’t formulate an insightful reply. Though she was sure that she knew what Kyouko was talking about, there was no way to be positive. “Whatever you’re going through with Mami, it shouldn’t be any sort of game that you either lose or win at. You’re in love with her, correct?” Swallowing hard, Homura wondered if stating things so openly would earn her a punch to the arm or some sort of retaliation. Not that she minded. If anything, a smack would do her good. “What has she done that has upset you? Have you told her specifically that it’s making you angry? Or are you simply assuming she knows?” 

Taking in a deep breath, Homura stopped in her tracks, looking down towards the river. Even in the setting sun, she could make out tall, gangling shapes stalking the cemetery there; sitting atop weathered stones; wading in the banks of the river; ungodly sounds tearing from the throats of the beasts. Wraiths. And too many to count. The graveyard stretched alongside the river, past the point which her eyes could see. Today, they had their work cut out for them. 

“I’d say just be as honest as you can with her. You want her, so tell her so. You don’t like her making eyes at somebody, say something. If you think of her and only her, let her know. Perhaps if you’re open, things will turn in your favor. And if not well,” she shrugged plainly, “at least you’ve got closure.”

Kyouko slowed her pace. “Mami found this kid to…toy with. And it’s not like I haven’t gotten jealous over stuff like that before. But..looking at this kid just pisses me off.” Kyouko said. “ I guess I let my jealousy take over for once and I ended up confessing to her. But I think I fucked that up.” Kyouko said sadly

Kyouko paused in her step looking down at the ground. “I thought thats what she wanted too. But it doesn’t seem that way. At least..after last night it doesn’t.” Kyouko mumbled.

Kyouko glanced over at her friend. “I suppose your right.” Kyouko said stretching at little, as if she had been released from a weight on her shoulders. “But not much I can do now. Let’s go kill these assholes first. This kind of crap is driving me nuts.” Kyouko said putting on her cocky trademark grin. 

Already transforming into her magical girl outfit with her lance at the ready. Kyouko put on a smug look on her face. This was the Kyouko she was known for not the one just seconds ago who sounded heartbroken and sad.

“We playing for higher kill count? Sayaka lost last time.” Kyouko said with a cocky smirk.


	39. Chapter 39

Unable to invent a way Kyouko could fix her relationship, or the emotions running rampant within her, Homura sighed and flicked the ends of her hair distractedly. It was truly a bore not knowing how to deal with one’s own problems, let alone the problems of a peer. Standing there, lost for words, Homura felt quite useless.

“Tell her that the kid makes you jealous and that you want to be her girlfriend then,” the dark-haired girl muttered flatly, shrugging her shoulders with an air of nonchalance. “Though I don’t know exactly what happened last night,” she said, inspecting Kyouko’s face for a hint of change, “I’m sure you’re probably reading too much into it. If you are honest with her and attempt a normal discussion, I’m sure you’ll be able to sort through some things. And as I said, if matters don’t work in your favor, at least you can move on.” 

Breathing fluidly outward, Homura transformed alongside her partner; skirt flourishing, jewels glinting and boots clad around her ankles. With the transformation, she felt a surge of magical prowess rush through her, tickling her fingertips and turning her limbs warm with heat. Already, she could feel the urge to slay running hot within her veins, coaxing her limbs to move towards their prey. “A game of higher kill count sounds fine to me,” she mused with a slight smirk, knowing full well that she could easily breech whatever mark Kyouko hit.

Homura knew she was better and harbored more talent than any of the other girls. Even Mami. The blonde bimbo could never hope to rival her. “Winner buys the other dinner, deal?” Homura questioned, knowing perfectly well that the redhead couldn’t afford herself dinner let alone a meal for the both of them. Even if Kyouko lost, she’d still bite the bullet and take them out to eat afterward.

Kyouko scoffed. “As if I’d lose.” she challenged. Without another word she charged head first towards the wraiths.

Already forming a plan as she moved swiftly into danger. Kyouko went for the closest Wraith to her. Swinging her spear in a whirlwind motion slicing it in half. If she could out beat Homura not only would she get a free meal out of the deal. But having beat not just her but Sayaka within the week seemed a pretty big ego booster for her.

But for now idle thought would have to be put aside. Quickly dodging to the side as more wraiths, now aware that magical girls were here seemed to crowd around the area. Kyouko made quick footwork dodging and slashing her way through each one that came for her. With Homura as her backup she could let loose more than she would with Sayaka. She always had to keep her eye on her. Here she had no worries unless one of them became careless.

Doing a twirl off to the side avoiding a Wraiths long clawed arm swiping at her. It seemed Kyouko was having fun as if this was a DDR game rather than a fight for her life. Only when she had true freedom to fight as she wanted did it seem more fun to her. Anytime she attempted something like toying with her prey she’d be reprimanded for putting others lives in jeopardy for her foolish actions.

“That’s six!” Kyouko hollered. Boasting her kill count now was just to toy with Homura. She knew by now the other probably had more than that. But she would not lose that easily.

Wraiths were easy. They were slow and cumbersome, tall and foolish targets that scarcely inflicted damage upon their opponents. Though they thrived in numbers, the amount of these murders mattered nil. Despite large gaggles, the prey of magical girls would easily fall in the face of greater power. It was far simpler taking down the enemy when they were so lethargic and cumbersome. Knowing that particular girls, like Sayaka Miki, had difficulty with these enemies was almost laughable. It was no wonder why Mami Tomoe felt she must look after the girl for as strong as the cutlass wielder thought herself, succumbing to opponents so feeble was pathetic. 

The monsters had little time to counter before Homura unleashed her attacks, taking down several with one simple toss of a bomb. The sound of the explosion and cry of several, burning demons was enough to elicit a small chuckle of triumph from her and with white teeth flashing, Homura flicked the ends of her hair neatly behind her shoulder. 

Fluidly, she tossed another hand-bomb into the belly of a cluster of looming wraiths. The enemy had scarce time to know what had hit them before their screams let loose, tainting the still air around with squeals and cries of pain. Easily, Homura dodged each of their poor attacks, skirting around their wide bodies, a gun stern in her hand; taking perfect dives and swoops to keep her safe from any opposing blows.

Aiming high, Homura shot several of the enemy, making quick work of the horde lumbering around them. Taking a moment to focus, she steadied her hand before pulling the trigger and watched as several wraiths fell to the dirtied ground, disappearing in a cloud of white, sizzling smoke. From her side, she noticed Kyouko too was making quick work of their prey; plundering viciously through circles of monsters and sticking her spear deep within their empty bellies. At the sight of it, Homura grinned crookedly before taking another bomb and throwing it into a crowd of wraiths moving toward them. At this rate, they’d have the area cleared in no time; and both would come out unscathed. Oh, the magnificence of power; how she adored it.

“Thirteen,” was the only word out of the raven-haired girl’s mouth as she took charge, her legs hammering neatly beneath her as she stormed upon a group. Pushing off from her left leg, Homura hurled herself into the air, twirling and aiming her gun for an ariel shot at the creatures below. With five, quick fires, she accurately reduced their numbers by four and landed with a sly, cheshire grin upon her mouth. “Seventeen.”

Somersaulting backwards Kyouko landed neatly on a large cross tombstone. The amount of wraiths here seemed mere child’s play to the ones in the slums. But despite the small amount standing before her more would take their places. Extending her lance she swung it forward catching two in her attack having them dissipate quickly. Hearing the sounds of explosions meant Homura must be having fun. It made it more clear when she started shouting out her kill number. Kyouko tsked. She was behind a little. Exhaling slowly she jumped from her perch charging head first into the group. Now was no time to waver. She needed to kill more asap.

Nailing at least five in one swing. Kyouko paused to catch her breath but only for a moment before another wraith swung at her. Now it seemed like this was endless rather than a quick mow down of enemies. Rolling to the side Kyouko nearly avoided two aiming for her simultaneously. “Can’t you guys line up one at a time. I’m not the type to be gang banged.” Kyouko joked with annoyance. 

“That’s thirty five!” Kyouko hollered out after a while. The group seemed to be dwindling by now. It was getting darker now and soon more would come crawling out from the pits of hell. Eventually they would have to leave before it became over ran by the Wraiths. But this was Kyouko and she could promptly clear an area if given the time and with Homura at her side this place would be cleaner then any area this town had to offer.


	40. Chapter 40

With her attention focused on the lumbering wraiths, Homura scarcely paid mind to the numbers in which Kyouko had slain. Already, she knew her comrade was making use of her time due to the wild grunts of power and war cries which tore from the throat of the spear wielder. Despite her own capability, which outshined most magical girls, Homura knew the redhead could hold her own with the best of them. A trait she had always admired in the other girl. Kyouko Sakura was no weakling, nor had she ever been. The redhead was chalk full of piss and vinegar, an attribute most people lacked. Kyouko fought like a grunt of war and never lost herself in battle. Smiling at this, Homura dodged the long swing from an enemy and chanced a peak at her partner; the sight of her flourishing in the heat of the moment, sun setting behind her and muscles flexing as she jabbed her weapon was enough to elicit a sense of genuine adoration for the spitfire.

It seemed as though the creatures had sniffed out the battle and had emerged from distant points along the river’s bank, keeping the pace of the fight both quick and cumbersome. There was little time to break for oxygen let alone let her muscles rest. Biting back the pain in her arms, Homura continued to hurl bombs at the enemy, making sure her tosses landed precisely in the middle of gargantuan murders. As the monsters collapsed, burning brightly and exhausting screams of bereavement, she allowed herself to triumphantly grin, basking in the glory of the enemies she’d conquered.

As numbers began to dwindle, Homura realized that for some minutes, she’d lost track of her counting. Standing still, the annihilator raised her gun and made quick work of the few remaining wraiths. Still, they were continuing to slowly emerge from the forming darkness of night. “I stopped counting once I reached fifty,” she plainly said, flashing Kyouko a smug grin. Fluidly, she pocketed her gun. “Though I don’t know the exact number, I believe I managed sixty-eight,” she sighed, “at the very least.”

Kyouko slid backwards in the dirt. Her boots kicking up dust and chunks of earth as she came to a stop. These things were putting up quite the fight. Something Kyouko had yearned for when it came to each battle. She enjoyed the challenge. And right now she was relishing with excitement. It was apparent in her fiery red eyes to her grin plastered on her face. The Wraiths left no time for her to pause for a breather. She dug her boots into the ground before charging forward using the momentum to rocket herself past one wraith to the ones behind it. Making quick work Kyouko unhinged her spear wrapping it around one wraith dragging it around with her as she lined up three of them in a perfect line. 

Already sensing an attack from another Wraith. Kyouko dodged its sharp claws as it hit the ground aimed for her. Jumping up on its hand, Kyouko broke into a run up its arm. Snapping her spear back in place as she went. Reaching its head she swung quickly decapitating it as it let out a shrill cry. Using the severed head as leverage to push off of. Kyouko jumped backwards with a smug smirk. Homura just had to show off with her kill count. Well two could play at that game. Gripping her lance making her palms ache, Kyouko turned mid air extending her lance long enough before bringing it down with enough force to take out not just the three she had lined up but several others around it in a creator of an explosion.

A cloud of dust covered the area she had been occupying almost as if a mini nuke had went off. With a quick swing of her lance Kyouko blew the smoke away standing in the hole she had made. Not a single Wraith was standing near her. Looking pretty smug with herself she had to admit she had outdone herself with that move. Something she had seen on some cartoon. Only using her own little spin on it. Kyouko glanced over where Homura was practically having a firework show with her bombs. Kyouko smirked glancing around the ground at the grief cubes gleaming in the fading sun light. Watching the fading light for a moment Kyouko was quickly reminded of something. Her stomach rumbled loudly pleading it have something to digest. Kyouko irked a little. She hadn’t really had dinner last night. And today she had only managed junk food to sustain her. Mami’s cooking sounded good right about now. Any food sounded good now.

A grin of elation crossed the girl’s stern features as she ogled her comrade, dissecting her cunning maneuvers and swift movement. Admittedly, Kyouko Sakura was chalk full of impressive action and shifting steps which placed her a cut above the rest. Even Homura, who had spent worthy time perfecting battle would, at times, succumb to awe in the light of the redhead’s grace and power. It was no secret that the other girl was admittedly talented. Similar to Mami Tomoe, Homura was sure Kyouko would progress into adulthood without succumbing to despair or the heat of battle; unlike Sayaka whom, with each proceeding fight, seemed a step closer towards inevitable defeat. Comparatively speaking, Kyouko could hold her own to those of her peers. So Homura thought, in a battle of strength and prowess, the redhead would easily rival both herself and the elder blonde. Not that she thought, it would ever come to that.

“You’re quite impressive,” she muttered, her voice hitching as eyes of deep violet turned to fixate on her exhausted peer. Despite how the other had emerged unscathed, much like herself, Homura knew she was surely weathered and aching for relaxation. One couldn’t exert as much energy as that without reaping some sort of repercussion, however mild. “I wasn’t expecting those last moves of yours.” Despite fighting to remain placid, Homura’s tone shook with fascination; her lips, turning at either end with the hint of pride; pride for Kyouko and the strength in which she so fluidly boasted. “Even if my count was higher, which I’m not wholly convinced it was, I think your innovation of maneuver deserves claim to this battle’s victory.” Raising a brow, as if to challenge the other girl, she added, “Unless, you don’t want dinner? I’ll gladly treat you to whatever meal you’d like. But if you wish for solitude, I understand. After such a heavy battle, it’s not uncommon, nor is it foolish to want peace and a moment’s reflection.” Offering the other girl a knowing smile, Homura shrugged her slender shoulders. “It’s up to you.”

Changing back into her normal attire, the raven-haired girl distractedly brushed her palms across the fabric of her school uniform; warding away wrinkles and dust which had gathered there. Even though the battle had only lasted, at most, twenty minutes, her muscles felt worn, tired. Already, she could feel her shoulder’s ache and legs quake with the onset of tiredness. Bending, Homura wrapped her hands around slender thighs, massaging the tissue there in attempt to ward away the bulk of pain. “I think that I’m going to get tired of this after a while,” she plainly said, sighing as she closed her eyes and standing at full attention; pushing herself onto the tips of her toes to stretch her legs and the muscles of her lower back. Raising her arms above her head, a gentle groan ghosted past her lips and lazily, she rolled her chin from side to side, cracking the bones of her spine and setting them back into place. “Tedious work.”

Clearing her throat, Homura opened one eye, openly inspecting her partner, questioning her with a dead stare. “So, are we going? Or are you going to go interrogate your beloved as I previously proposed?” Unable to help it, a Cheshire grin crossed her thin lips, prodding the other for a response.

Kyouko grinned sheepishly at the praise Homura was giving her. “It was nothing ya’know. Just thought I’d pull something I’ve been working on.” Kyouko lied. Her ego really didn’t need to be boasted. But it never hurt her to feel some praise after all she did to keep herself alive. Even if part of her; the tiniest part wished she had left this world when her family had.

“Pfft I clearly got more then you.” Kyouko said eyeing her friend not buying that she had been bested. Dropping her magical girl attire, Kyouko stretched her arms over her head. Her body making subtle popping noises. “But its whatever if I’m getting free food.” Kyouko said nonchalantly with a smile.

Dropping her arms Kyouko took her familiar stance reaching into her jacket for some sort of treat. But to her dismay she was out. Only empty wrappers could be found. Kyouko sighed defeated. She had forgotten to ask Mami on her next trip to the food mart to get her something. Not that she couldn’t have gone with her. But she was practically banned from accompanying the blonde, on the account of she ended up bringing over ridiculous amounts of snacks and candies. 

Kyouko shook her head at the thought of what had been the act to get her banned from going. When Mami had said one snack and Kyouko had found a massive gummi bear container filled with gummi bears to the cart. 

“Are you kidding? Hell no I’m passing a free meal.” Kyouko stated. Kyouko never did turn down an offer with food involved. The thing with Mami would have to wait a little longer. She still didn’t have the solutions yet. But maybe Homura would lend her some advice on such things. 

Kyouko frowned picking up a handful of grief cubes stuffing them into her jacket pocket. “She’s not my..beloved.” Kyouko spat annoyed. It didn’t help her face felt hot at that comment. Though she wasn’t new to the teasing part when it came to Mami from either of her friends.


	41. Chapter 41

Darkened eyes swept the dingy area they’d cleared; the colors in the sky, the light still cast by the setting sun scattered shadows over the graveyard and the upright stones which decorated it. Despite the lack of ghouls, the cemetery was reasonably uncomfortable. Her feet, anxiously moved from heel to heel as they stood in the creeping dusk. The overwhelming sense of the area was dark; underneath their sneakers, the grass and tufts of dying flowers glowed in patterns, a cupid perched on a marble morgue beamed fatuously down at them from its throne. Homura fleetingly wondered if she were really here at all, and not dreaming of this from some safe spot impossibly remote, looked slowly and carefully around, telling herself that this was real, that these things existed, from the chipped graves to the matted ground; that Kyouko was her friend and that was proof enough of her existence her. Their battle had evaporated the air of unreality and constraint. She could feel the strain of muscles in her shoulders, the stiff pressure of aches against her back and legs, the faint movement of wind across the ascending hill on which they stood. Darkness lay across the skyline and from above them and the cupid stared down with good, chubby humor. 

Filling her lungs with the fresh lap of oxygen which breezed across the top of the river, Homura started forward, a pickled sort of grin across her slender lips as she flicked at her hair and rolled her eyes slowly. “Free meal it is,” she said and offered her friend a courteous wave of acknowledgement. For their efforts, there would be food and plenty of it. Having not eaten, a severe emptiness had nestled in Homura’s gut; one that she wished to eradicate with an affluence of good cooking and possibly, rich drink. After all, she was with her friend now. She belonged here with her friend and she would not squander their time together; nor would she squander the inclination of a jolly time with the only person who stoppered the loneliness which she constantly battled. 

“I wonder. Should we perhaps go to the supermarket and pick up food to cook at home?” Thinking back to the bottle of wine she’d kifed from a small, nook of a store, Homura smiled only very softly. It had been with her for weeks now. She’d thought it would be years before the chance to pop the bottle’s cork came knocking, but now seemed better a time than any to toss back a few mouthfuls of intoxicating nectar and relish in the good things that still permeated their reclusive lives. “It might be the better choice. We can purchase some nice meats, potatoes, vegetables even.” Her eyes slid to watch Kyouko’s expression for any hint of displeasure. She knew the redhead wasn’t particularly fond of greens or rather, many healthy foods. “I have a bottle of elderberry wine which I’ve been saving that I’ll have you try and perhaps,” she grinned, “perhaps you can tell me a little more about how Mami Tomoe is not your beloved? Or even, if you prefer it, we could talk about music, or painting, or even politics?” She laughed at this, unsure of Kyouko’s views on things such as art and government.


	42. Chapter 42

The thought of going to the grocery store to get food made Kyouko feel giddy like a five year old in a candy store. With the biggest grin plastered on her face Kyouko grabbed Homura’s hands jumping up and down in excitement. “We should totally make stew…no wait hamburger steak…no wait.” Kyouko prattled on various meals one could make. Giving Kyouko free choice on meal picking was a curse to the chef. “Come on Homura lets get going!”Kyouko said now switching gears from hopping around to pulling her friend along a little. The sooner the meal was done the better for her stomach. 

-

Nagisa glanced out the window looking somewhat dismayed. Her furry friend had disappeared and had yet to come back. She frowned feeling bad she could of waited for Mami after school but she had practically rushed out of the school as soon as the bell had rang. Avoiding any encounter with the blonde and heading straight back to her home. Well, not exactly ‘her’ home. The Foster Care building served as a temporary place for young children to stay until they were adopted or became of age to leave on their own. Nagisa’s case was a little different.

She was only there til her mother became well enough to care for her again. Nagisa couldn’t wait for that day to come any sooner. The guardians here were atrocious to their wards. They really could care less so long as the wards were alive and they were able to collect their government money. As long as one behaved and caused no trouble they could forget they even lived there. 

The young girl drummed her fingers on the worn desk she sat at while her homework was sprawled atop everywhere. She had really hoped to hear more from the strange cat like creature. Nagisa sighed a little. From her previous conversation Kyuubey had explained she could wish for anything. But what really did she want to wish for. There was of course her mother’s health. But with her mother doing well lately things seemed rather brighter for the young girl. So what exactly would she wish for? She had always wanted friends. But Mami seemed to fit that role now. The loud commotion downstairs pulled her from her thoughts as voices became louder and louder. No doubt someone had been doing something to displease her guardians.

Nagisa glanced back at her closed door hoping it was nothing that could be blamed on her. She seemed to take the fall of a lot of things others did she had no part in. Turning back around in her chair to finish her homework Nagisa let out a shriek seeing Kyuubey sitting there. “Where did you come from!” Nagisa said clutching at her chest as her heart rate skyrocketed before slowly coming back to normal. Kyuubey seemed amused at frighting the young girl but with the creature only having one expression Nagisa had a hard time reading which emotion he was trying to convey. “I do apologize for scaring you. I had a matter to take care of.” Kyuubey said his tail flicking. Composing herself Nagisa relaxed a little. “That’s alright Kyuubey. I’m glad you came back. I have so many questions.” Nagisa said excitedly. “Oh?” Kyuubey asked starting to scratch at his ear with his back paw.

Nagisa nodded. “Can magical girls appear and disappear?”she asked with curiosity. Kyuubey froze for a moment. There was only one magical girl who fit that kind of power. And if Nagisa had encountered Homura Akemi he knew for sure. It would not be long before the time traveler tracked him down and prevented him from contracting anyone. He had planned ahead to deal with Mami interrupting his attempts. But Homura was another story. He would need to make Nagisa contract quickly. The more grief cubes he could gather the better. Kyuubey finished his scratching before laying down across Nagisa’s homework. “No.” Kyuubey said simply. The less information about Homura he disclosed the better. “Perhaps you can ask questions another time. I am quite tired.” he lied closing his eyes. Nagisa looked crestfallen but nodded in understanding. “Alright you can lay in my bed til I finish my homework.” Nagisa said standing picking up her furry friend carrying him ever so gently to her worn out bed.

Setting Kyuubey down on her pillow Nagisa returned back to her desk to finish what little homework she had left. Judging from the setting sun she only had so much time left before mandatory bedtime. But her mind was on anything but math. Nagisa flipped over to a clean page in her notebook. She began to doodle what she would look like as a magical girl. Maybe when she did make her wish she could show her outfit off to Mami. That is if the older girl didn’t mind having a new magical girl around. Despite Kyuubey warning her not to speak to the blonde. She really wanted to ask the older girl more about magical girls then Kyuubey. Mami seemed like once Nagisa had become a magical girl would be happy someone other than her two friends could help her fight against the…

Nagisa blinked forgetting what Kyuubey had called the enemies of magical girls. Glancing back she found the creature fast asleep or at least he appeared to be so. Maybe tomorrow Kyuubey would be in more a talkative mood in the morning before school started. But first homework. Nagisa flipped back to her answer sheet looking at the next problem. She sighed exasperatedly finding the next problem had fractions to solve. This would be a long night.


End file.
